Diferencias no tan sutiles
by BRJ-Black
Summary: Traducción: Not So Subtle Differences (Darth-Taisha). No masacre-Uchiha. Konoha es pacífica, años después de Shippuden. Hinata tenía su futuro planeado, hasta que alguien inesperado llegó y lo cambió todo. ¡Itahina!, leve Naruhina.
1. Capítulo 1

**N/T:¡Hola! Aquí con una traducción de este fic tan extraordinario que me encantó, y en lo personal es uno que merece la pena leer y leer por si eres amante del ItaHina._ Fue publicado en el 2010 y re-editado en el 2012._**

**Todo es Obra de Darth-Taisha, con su absoluto conocimiento. Por cierto tiene más ItaHina publicados y todos ellos magníficos.**

**Este fic al ser una traducción será publicado con más regularidad que mis historias. Y la verdad creo que es oportuno y necesario traducirlo al español. **

* * *

**~Diferencias no tan sutiles ~**

**Capítulo 1**

**Línea de tiempo:** AU, pocos años después de Shippuden, Hinata y los novatos del equipo nueve están cerca de los 19, Itachi está a mediados de los 20. No masacre. Tiempos de paz en Konoha y el mundo ninja.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No es mío, sólo pedí prestado algunos personajes maravillosos por un tiempo.

* * *

Llegó la noche y se fue y aún no había luces de Naruto, la había plantado otra vez. Suspiró; mientras estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que no era precisamente el más confiable de los novios. A menudo se olvidaba de sus citas, y cuando estaba en entrenamiento, él se olvidaba de su existencia por varios días.

Mirando hacia abajo a sus fideos empapados sonrió un poco para sí misma cuando pensó en unos pocos meses atrás, cuando él finalmente había comenzado a fijarse en ella. Era como un sueño hecho realidad, tantos años de paciente espera habían valido la pena. De todas las chicas de Konoha, la había elegido a ella para ser su novia.

Las primeras citas con él se habían sentido como si estuviera volando en el aire. Poder pasar tiempo con él y hablarle realmente sin desmayarse; era algo que siempre había deseado con fervor. Y tan sólo una salidas después él le pidió que fuera su novia.

Al principio todo era encantador, Hinata se sentaba allí durante horas, mientras caminaban juntos y escuchaba sus historias y sus planes para el futuro. Sacudió su cabeza, suspiró para sus adentros como el pensamiento pasó por su mente; él nunca le había preguntado cuáles eran sus sueños para el futuro.

Frunciendo el ceño, Hinata consideró lo injusto que era. Él era su novio después de todo y ella _era_ mucho más tranquila de lo que él era. Era natural que Naruto hiciera la mayor parte de la conversación cada vez que estaban juntos.

No importaba que ni siquiera supiera que había comenzado la formación para convertirse en un ninja médico o que su padre estaba considerando la posibilidad de retirarse en los próximos años y hacerla líder de su clan. En la mente de Hinata, había otras cosas más importantes en una relación, como el compañerismo y la lealtad. Y para ella, no había nadie más leal que Naruto. Se sentía muy privilegiada que la considerara una de sus personas importantes.

Sintiéndose un poco mejor, Hinata se puso de pie, pagó la cuenta y dejó una buena propina sobre la mesa.

"¿Naruto te plantó otra vez?" El viejo Ichikaru dijo burlándose con una sonrisa de complicidad en su rostro, mientras le entregaba su cambio.

Sonriéndole débilmente, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y puso su billetera en el bolsillo.

Mirando hacia arriba al cielo, vio que todavía había un poco de luz afuera, decidió pasar la noche en la biblioteca y obtener algunos estudios antes de que asistiera a su clase de entrenamiento médico en la mañana.

Mientras caminaba hacía la biblioteca, pensó que era uno de los pocos Jōnin que la Hokage había seleccionado para aprender cómo llegar a ser un médico. Gracias a su control de chakra superior y su Byakugan, Lady Hokage pensó que Hinata sería un candidato perfecto para aprender las habilidades necesarias para convertirse en un sanador.

* * *

Al tocar con el lápiz sin rumbo en el libro que estaba leyendo, se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando la misma página durante varios minutos y todavía no lo entendía. Arrugó el ceño al darse cuenta de lo importante que era para ella comprender los principios básicos de la curación o nunca sería capaz de alcanzar su objetivo de convertirse en un médico de campo de batalla.

Después de unos minutos de mirar la misma página se dio cuenta de que su mente no estaba centrada para el estudio esta noche. Estaba a punto de irse cuando una sombra cayó sobre ella. Mirando hacía arriba casi se le contrae el aliento cuando vio quien estaba de pie cerca de su mesa.

Un ligero rubor tiñó sus mejillas cuando alzó la vista hacia el severo rostro, del posiblemente, Shinobi más brillante de Konoha y, genio de su clan.

Uchiha Itachi.

Se sorprendió que le dirigiera la palabra, a pesar de que lo había encontrado en varias ocasiones en las reuniones del clan. Sólo eran menos que conocidos.

"Hyuuga-san" La saludó con un gesto cortés.

"Uchiha-san" Dijo Hinata con igual cortesía mientras le ofrecía un asiento para él en su mesa.

Años de disciplina social extrema ayudaron a sus estabilizar sus nervios cuando él se sentó a su lado.

"¿Puedo?" Le preguntó con frialdad mientras se acercó, tomó el libro que ella estaba leyendo y comenzó a leerlo.

Mientras leía, Hinata se sentía un poco avergonzada de que él hubiera notado las dificultades que había tenido para entender el capítulo que estaba leyendo. Enderezó la espalda un poco; se preparó para el inevitable tono condescendiente que estaba segura de que iba a salir de su boca. Después de todo, cada vez que su primo genio le explicaba algo, por lo general la hacía sentir como un idiota como Neji lo hacía.

Después de sólo unos pocos minutos de lectura, por encima de las páginas la miró con paciencia. "¿En qué áreas te están dando problemas?" Le preguntó en voz baja, su expresión facial era cuidadosamente neutral.

Hinata examinó su cara por un momento y no vio motivo ulterior o incluso algún atisbo de condescendencia en su expresión, parecía sincero en su deseo de ayudarla.

Mirando hacia el libro delante de ambos, Hinata se relajó un poco, ahora que sabía que él no estaba tratando de burlarse de o hacerla sentir como un idiota.

Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta _quién_ era el que estaba ayudándola, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa a su alrededor. No todos los días tenía un verdadero genio de buena fe, ayudándola con la formación. Sus manos eran sólo un poco inestables cuando señaló a un área en el libro.

"Y-Yo estoy teniendo un poco de dificultad con el concepto de cuánto chakra exactamente hay que aplicar cuando se trata de heridas como estas", dijo ella con sólo un ligero temblor en su voz mientras señalaba a los dibujos del libro.

El Uchiha miró las fotos por un momento antes de responderle.

"Desafortunadamente, no hay una respuesta clara a su pregunta", explicó con paciencia mientras la miraba con ojos tranquilos.

"Averiguar la cantidad de chakra a utilizar en cada situación sólo puede venir a través del ensayo y error".

En sus palabras una sensación de alivio se apoderó de ella, no era tonta, _podría_ entender esto. Había estado tratando de aprender todo demasiado rápido, sin pasarse a analizar en los fundamentos básicos.

Agradecida por su ayuda, Hinata le sonrió cálidamente.

"Arigato Uchiha-san."

Ante la calidez de su sonrisa y el tono de voz, instintivamente se alejó de ella.

"No fue ningún problema, Hyuuga-san," contestó fríamente cortés mientras se levantaba para dejarla.

Hinata tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras lo veía alejarse de ella. No podía dejar de notar su reacción cuando ella le sonrió. Se dio cuenta de que era probablemente miedo a que de repente ella se volviera una de esas chicas fans rabiosas que siempre estaban detrás de él y su hermano.

Sonrió para sus adentros al pensar en Naruto, y sabía que ella no estaba dispuesta a romper con él y formar parte del club de fans de los Uchiha, no aún. Además, Uchiha Itachi estaba demasiado lejos de su liga, de hecho él estaba fuera de la liga de todos.

Mirando hacia la puerta de la biblioteca por la que había salido, Hinata pensó que era un poco triste que él fuera tan cauteloso con la gente. Por un momento, mientras estaba con ella, había pensado que era casi amable.

Negando con la cabeza, sonrió con tristeza en sus pensamientos tontos, sabiendo que Itachi Uchiha no era conocido por ser amable. Él tenía una reputación bien merecida por ser brutalmente eficiente y letal en el campo de batalla. En el mundo shinobi era casi legendario y se rumoreaba que estaba siendo considerado para convertirse en el próximo Hokage, después de que Tsunade se hubiera jubilado, junto con Naruto.

La idea de que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage la hizo estremecerse un poco. No fue porque pensó que era débil, de hecho Hinata sabía que él era muy fuerte, había sido entrenado por el mismo Lord Jiraiya. Fue a causa de su incapacidad absoluta para manejar situaciones sociales sin hacer una especie de escándalo social; que la ponía nerviosa. Naruto era prácticamente obtuso a la hora de aprender a comportarse correctamente.

Hinata sonrió con complicidad a sí misma y confiaba en que ella estaría ahí para ayudarlo. Cuando se convirtiera en Hokage ella estaría allí para ayudar a suavizar las asperezas y ayudar a mantenerlo fuera de problemas. La hizo sentir bien que ella tenía algo valioso que ofrecer a Naruto, ya que obviamente necesitaba su ayuda en esa área.

Alguien tan autosuficiente y pulido como Itachi Uchiha, nunca necesita nada de alguien como ella.

Un poco más tarde, mientras caminaba hacia su casa, sintió que alguien la estaba siguiendo y en voz baja activó su Byakugan.

Sorprendida, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al ver al Uchiha que la estaba siguiendo casi casualmente mientras caminaba hacía la puerta del compuesto de su clan, se sonrió dulcemente a sí misma pensando que era un poco amable de su parte para asegurarse de que llegara a casa de forma segura. Especialmente cuando estaba claro que el compuesto Uchiha estaba al otro lado de la ciudad.

* * *

**Nota del autor**: He tenido este complot en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo. Necesito un descanso de toda la angustia de mis otras historias. Demasiada muerte, la angustia, el dolor, etc. Estoy muy emocionado de escribir una historia sin tener que seguir el manga súper cerca. Esto es completamente AU, donde la familia Uchiha está vivo y bien. Habrá algo de Naruhina pero sólo un poco, pero sobre todo, será Itahina.

(Editado: 11/04/12) Casi hasta 90.000 accesos a esta historia, muchas gracias a todos los que tienen que leer!


	2. Capítulo 2

**~Diferencias no tan sutiles ~**

**Capítulo 2**

**Línea de tiempo:** AU, pocos años después de Shippuden, Hinata y los novatos del equipo nueve están cerca de los 19, Itachi está a mediados de los 20. No masacre. Tiempos de paz en Konoha y el mundo ninja.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No es mío, sólo pedí prestado algunos personajes maravillosos por un tiempo.

* * *

"¡Eh, ustedes, lárguense de mi césped!" Fugaku gritó por la ventana mientras arrojaba un kunai cerca del grupo de chicas acosadoras que estaban tratando de asomarse por la ventana del dormitorio de Sasuke.

Al ver el arma saliendo del patio, todas gritaron y se dispersaron.

Mirando a su hijo más joven, la boca Fugaku era tensa mientras lo sermoneaba.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mantengas a tus _amigas_ fuera de mi césped?"

Molesto, Sasuke rodó los ojos.

"Tsk, sigo diciéndote, padre", dijo apretando los dientes perfectos. "Ellas no son mis amigas".

"Son acosadoras", dijo Itachi fríamente con una mirada fría en sus ojos.

Fugaku lanzó un suspiro de frustración. "Bueno, ¿No se puede hacer algo al respecto? Estoy cansado de ellas, merodeando por aquí todo el tiempo."

"Podemos usarlas como blancos móviles para la práctica de shuriken", dijo Itachi seriamente sin un rastro de humor en su voz.

Se encogió de hombros, como si en realidad lo estuviera considerando, Sasuke aceptó con voz aburrida, "Me parece bien".

"¡Oh, muchachos basta!" Mikoto se quejó sabiendo que sus hijos estaban bromeando (o por lo menos que esperaba que lo fueran). Descansando sus manos en sus caderas, su rostro de pronto se sintió frustrado al mirar el futuro de sus esplendidos hijos.

"No es de extrañar que ninguno de los dos tenga novia", dijo mirándolos. "Tratan a todas las chicas que conocen como si fuera una de sus psicópatas acosadoras".

Ambos mantuvieron los rostros pétreos; devolviéndole la mirada a su madre. "No lo hacemos", respondió Sasuke con fuerza.

"Sasuke, ¿qué pasa con esa chica con la que estabas saliendo hace unas semanas?" Itachi le pidió a su hermano tratando de demostrar a su madre que eran normales.

Una expresión de disgusto pasó por el rostro de Sasuke antes de que él respondiera. "Su demostraciones eran empalagosas, demasiado pegajosas".

"¿Ven lo que quiero decir?" Mikoto dijo gesticulando dramáticamente hacia Sasuke, mientras miraba a su marido. "Tus dos hijos, obviamente, no tienen respeto por las mujeres". Sus ojos estaban, claramente, culpándolo.

Fugaku con sabiduría mantuvo la boca cerrada y tan pronto como ella se apartó de él, se deslizó por la puerta trasera. Los ojos de Mikoto se estrecharon tras él, decidiendo que iban a tener una charla más tarde en la noche.

"¿Cómo llegaré a tener nietos si ustedes dos no se casan?" Ella gimió frustrada y se obligó a derramar algunas lágrimas falsas por si acaso.

Habiendo escuchado las queja viejas de su madre, ambos rodaron sus ojos.

Agarrando un bollo de canela caliente de la tabla, Itachi decidió seguir los pasos de su padre y salirse antes de que realmente las cosas salieran fuera de control.

"Hmp," sonrió Sasuke en la dirección de Itachi, antes de mirar inocentemente a su madre. "Tengo diecinueve años, si quieres nietos, es con Itachi con quien tienes que quejarte... no conmigo".

Los ojos de Itachi se entrecerraron mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a su hermano menor, con la promesa de alguna retribución para hacerlo trabaja pesado más tarde, cuando no hubiera nadie más alrededor.

Al ver la mirada molesta en los ojos de su hermano mayor, Sasuke agarró una galleta fuera de la mesa y salió corriendo por la puerta de atrás.

"No te preocupes por esperarme para la cena madre, iré a una misión esta noche."

Al ver que los otros se habían ido, la expresión de Mikoto cambió al mirar a su hijo mayor. Sus ojos se suavizaron.

"Itachi, ven aquí, hijo", dijo ella con un mohín mientras le tendía los brazos.

Sintiéndose que estaba prácticamente en pañales de nuevo, no tenía más remedio que obedecer a su madre y someterse a su abrazo. Después de que ella lo soltó lo miró fijamente a la cara perdiéndose en la nada.

"Esa mirada no funciona conmigo y tanto tú como tu hermano lo saben", le dijo ella a sabiendas y vio cómo su rostro se relajó un poco.

"¿Por qué no estás saliendo con nadie, Itachi?" Ella le preguntó en voz baja mientras sus ojos lo presionaban por la verdad.

Itachi suspiró con impaciencia a la interferencia en su vida. "Estoy casado con mi trabajo en ANBU, por eso," le dijo con frialdad, desafiándola a refutarlo.

Mikoto suspiró: "Sé que trabajas prácticamente todo el tiempo y siempre estás de guardia o saliendo en una misión. Lo entiendo, pero estoy preocupada por ti", admitió a él como ella puso su mano debajo de la barbilla. "Por favor, sólo hacer un esfuerzo para cumplir con alguna chica bonita (adecuado, su mente esperaba) y traerla a casa para la cena."

En su mente Itachi puso los ojos, mientras que exteriormente se cumplió. "Voy a considerarlo, madre", respondió obedientemente, sus ojos se distanciaron de nuevo. "¿Eso es todo?"

Mikoto suspiró, tanto como amaba a sus hijos, sabía que no eran precisamente las personas más fáciles de tratar. Ella miró mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y se acordó de algo.

"Ah, ¿Itachi?" Dijo mientras lo veía mirar hacia atrás en ella. "Sólo asegúrese de que no sea del clan Hyuuga, su padre odia a Hiashi, él cree que es un ..."

Itachi le hizo un gesto de irritación y se acercó y abrió la puerta de atrás. "Lo sé madre, voy a encontrar a alguien que no sea ella."

Ante la mención de su hijo sobre _ella_, Mikoto sonrió secretamente.

_Interesante_...

* * *

Sentado en una terraza con sombra, Hinata consultó su reloj de nuevo durante décima vez y exhaló suavemente con frustración. Naruto se había olvidado de ella. Levantando su refresco y tomando un trago, ella tranquilamente sacó un libro de terminología médica de su mochila y comenzó a leer.

Pronto las páginas de su libro la convirtieron fuera de foco, mientras pensaba en Naruto. Lo había visto esta mañana después de su entrenamiento y la había besado prometiéndole que iba a reunirse con ella aquí para el almuerzo.

Hinata sonrió pensando en lo que era difícil que era estar enojado con él, Naruto era tan amable con ella cuando estaban juntos. Exhalando suavemente ella miró por encima de su libro y soltó una risita.

Ella no pudo evitarlo, mientras observaba a un grupo de niñas de repente pelear y se esconderse detrás de unos arbustos. Con una sonrisa en su rostro supuso uno de los hermanos Uchiha debía de estar cerca.

Efectivamente, mientras miraba por la calle vio a Itachi Uchiha caminando hacia ahí. A medida que se acercaba a la cafetería en la que estaba, volvió la cabeza hacia ella como si sintiera sus ojos en él. Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse cuando sintió sus oscuros y fríos ojos mirándola directamente; aburrido.

_Oh no,_ su mente se encogió cuando ella apartó la vista.

Hinata sintió mortificada al sentirse capturada; con su mirada fija en él como unas de sus acosadoras y se hundió un poco en su asiento. En silencio activó su Byakugan, ella esperaba que él hubiera seguido caminando.

Pronto se hizo evidente su esperanza de una muerte dolorosa cuando entró por la puerta de la cafetería.

Arrugando la cara se sentó más derecha y vio que se dirigía a ella. Cuidado en poner su máscara social, la cara educada para parecer tranquila, rápidamente cogió su libro.

"Hyuuga-san," dijo educadamente mientras permanecía de pie junto a su mesa. "¿Puedo unirme a usted?."

Gesticulando graciosamente al asiento de frente a ella murmuró educadamente, "Por supuesto, Uchiha-san."

Dentro de su mente estaba casi en estado de shock porque estaba hablando con ella de nuevo. Apenas se conocían y no tenía ni idea de qué decir, incluso por parte de él. En Konoha, Uchiha Itachi, era prácticamente un dios. Todo el mundo sabía de él, pero nadie lo conocía. Parecía tener muy pocos amigos y la mayoría de ellos eran compañeros ANBU o miembros de su clan. Sobre todo, era bien conocido por ser privado, muy privado.

"Hyuuga-san, ¿Estás esperando a alguien?" Le preguntó cortésmente al ver que ella estaba sola.

Hinata suspiró suavemente y se sintió un poco deprimida, antes de que sus modales excelentes salieran a flote "Sí", respondió ella con honestidad mientras miraba hacia abajo en la mesa en frente de ella. "Pero usted puede quedarse, mi ...mmm amigo no fue capaz de venir."

Al darse cuenta de que ya no estaba solo, el camarero les trajo sus menús. En silencio, ambos les echaron un vistazo y luego los bajaron.

El silencio reinaba en su mesa, pero Hinata se dio cuenta que no era incómodo. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia casi como si estuviera absorto en sus pensamientos.

El camarero regresó y tomó su orden, después de que el camarero se fuera, ella sintió sus ojos y se volvió hacia él.

"¿Cómo va tu entrenamiento de esta mañana?" Se preguntó en voz baja, su rostro estaba fríamente alejado.

Se sorprendió que _él _lo recordará, cuando nadie parecía importarle que estuviera entrenando para convertirse en un médico. Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente.

"Me fu-fue muy bien", tartamudeó un poco, sus ojos estaban agradecidos cuando agregó: "Lo que me dijo... ayudó un poco."

Itachi asintió ligeramente ante su agradecimiento implícito.

"Yo estaba obligado a aprender las técnicas básicas de sanación médica cuando me uní a ANBU".

Hinata tomó un pequeño sorbo de su refresco antes de que ella lo miró de nuevo con una pequeña abolladura en la frente."Creo que más personas deberían tener que aprender las habilidades básicas de sanación, probablemente sería minimizar nuestras pérdidas", le dijo en serio. "Tengo muchas ganas de aprender cómo tratar las lesiones, así puedo ayudar a mis compañeros de equipo si es que alguna vez lo necesitan."

Ante su evidente sinceridad, la estimación de Itachi de ella subió ligeramente. Parecía que le preocupaba mejorar sus habilidades ninja y proteger a sus compañeros de equipo. Se relajó por una fracción.

"Tengo que admitir, mis habilidades médicas han demostrado ser beneficioso en más de una ocasión", le dijo con seriedad.

A medida que hablaba, Hinata no podía dejar de mirarlo a la cara y la emoción leve que pasó sobre él mientras pensaba en sus compañeros de equipo. Ella tuvo la sensación de que él estaba profundamente comprometido con la protección de ellos. Saber que no era un imbécil egocéntrico, la hizo sentir un poquito más a gusto con él.

Alzó la vista y vio a su camarero llevando a cabo su orden. No hablaron mucho después de eso, ya que simplemente disfrutaron de su almuerzo. Hinata sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía buenos modales sobre la mesa. Pensó que era agradable comer con alguien que no sorbía la sopa y regaba comida por todo el lugar.

Ella frunció el ceño un poco para sí misma por pensar de forma tan desleal hacia Naruto. Después de todo, él siempre había estado solo y nunca tuvo una familia alrededor para enseñarle buenos modales. Su boca tomó la determinación que decidió que le iba a ayudar.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el camarero les trajo su factura e Itachi de inmediato detuvo al camarero y le entregó unos billetes. Ella se sonrojó y le pareció que era muy considerado, porque desde luego no tenía que pagar por los dos.

No era como si estuvieran en una cita ni nada.

Justo antes de que pudiera levantarse de su silla y se disculpara, ella escuchó a Itachi murmurar algo en voz por lo bajo. Mirando por encima de la zona que estaba viendo, vio que su madre se dirigía en su dirección.

Siempre siendo un placer volver a verla, Hinata inmediatamente saludó con un 'Hola' a ella.

En unos pocos segundos, Mikoto tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor de Hinata en un fuerte abrazo. Había sido una buena amiga de su madre y siempre buscaba Hinata cuando iban a las mismas celebraciones en la ciudad.

"Oh Hinata, es tan bueno verte", dijo efusivamente ella cuando salió de los brazos de Hinata y la miró de pies a cabeza. "Y usted ha crecido hasta ser tan linda", le dijo con admiración suave.

Hinata se sonrojó profusamente en su alabanza y ofreció madre de Itachi un asiento. Antes de que ella se sentara, abrazó a su hijo y le dijo con sarcasmo en la oreja. "Pensé que te dije 'no Hyuuga'".

Exhalando un suspiro de largo sufrimiento, Itachi respondió irritado. "Esto no es lo que crees que es, madre."

Levantó la ceja delicadamente, Mikoto miró a ambos con incredulidad.

"Es cierto que la señora Uchiha..." Hinata comenzó a decir ...

"Llámame Mikoto, querida, señora Uchiha me hace sentir... tan vieja," le dijo la mamá de Itachi con un ligero estremecimiento.

"Um bien, Mikoto ..." Hinata dijo tímidamente mientras miraba por encima rápidamente hacia Itachi. "Como decía, esto no es una cita ... um (rubor) ya tengo no..."

"¡Hola cariño!" Naruto gritó en voz alta desde el otro lado de la calle mientras agitaba una mano en su dirección y de inmediato comenzó a dirigirse a ella.

No comprendió el por qué de todo pero, Hinata gimió mentalmente cuando ella lo vio venir. Por alguna razón, ella no quería que Itachi la viera con Naruto. Mirando hacia arriba y viendo a Naruto ya en su mesa prácticamente retrocedió, avergonzada cuando él se inclinó y le dio un gran beso húmedo en público.

"Naruto," dijo ella con voz estaba cargada de vergüenza indignada cuando él se lo permitió tomar aire. Hinata miró al suelo y deseó que pronto se la tragase la tierra. No sólo era mortificador, si su padre se enteraba de esto, él la mataría.

Completamente ajeno a la incomodidad que su comportamiento estaba causando a su novia, Naruto se dejó caer casualmente en la silla a su lado.

"Hey Itachi," dijo en voz alta con una sonrisa y gesto de la mano.

"Naruto", respondió Itachi indistintamente como él miró al rubio. Dentro de su mente, él calmó con urgencias sus ganas de vomitar y luego las de matar a Naruto después de ser testigo de cómo besaba a Hinata.

Mentalmente él frunció el ceño cuando su reacción extrema, por lo que acababa de presenciar lo desconcertó, porque ella no era nada para él. A quién le importaba si estaba saliendo con el idiota de Naruto, desde luego, no lo hizo.

"Oh, hola, señora Uchiha," dijo Naruto brillantemente, cuando finalmente se fijó en ella.

Mikoto sonrió, feliz de verlo. "Hola Naruto."

Mikoto miró como la escena se desarrollaba frente a ella con alegría apenas contenida. Había estado observando el rostro de Itachi cuando Naruto había besado a Hinata y lo que vio le animó mucho. Al parecer, su hijo no le gustó nada de lo que vio, en lo absoluto.

"Le ruego me disculpen, tengo una misión de entrenamiento" dijo Itachi con una cortesía fría mientras asentía con la cabeza a su madre y a Hinata, luego simplemente se disipó.

Sonriendo secretamente a sí misma, Mikoto miró a Hinata especulativamente. Fue cuando llegó a conocerla mejor, ella sólo esperaba que su hijo apreciar las cosas que ella hizo por él.

Sonriendo con cariño a lo largo de ambos ella rezumaba positivamente con buena voluntad. "Oh, ustedes son tan lindos juntos".

Hinata se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

"Uh ...gracias," dijo Naruto vacilante, sin saber si era una buena cosa considerarlo lindo.

Volviéndose hacia Hinata, Naruto le dijo en voz baja: "Me tengo que ir ahora. Sólo quería pasar por aquí y decirte que esta noche tengo una misión con Sakura y Sasuke."

A su noticia, Hinata no sabía si estaba feliz o triste. Ella debería estar triste porque no iba a pasar tiempo con él esta noche, (¿no?) Pero por alguna razón ella casi sintió alivio. Frunciendo el ceño, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para pensar y aclarar su cabeza.

"Um bien, Naruto. Supongo que...te veré mañana entonces," le dijo ella un poco distraídamente mientras se levantaba para irse.

"Bueno, adiós entonces," dijo Naruto mientras se alejaba completamente, inconsciente de que su novia se sintiera incómoda.

Sentada atrás viéndolos, los ojos afilados de Mikoto contemplaron todo. Ella dijo una breve oración a su amiga muerto (la madre de Hinata) y esperaba que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

"¿Hinata?"

"¿Sí, Mikoto?" Ella respondió mientras miraba a la mujer mayor.

"Mi familia estará ocupado esta noche, y parece que tienes algo de tiempo libre también. ¿Qué tal si vamos a tener un tiempo de chicas, sólo tú y yo?" Le preguntó emocionada con una mirada de "¡Vamos, será divertido!" en su rostro.

Pensando en todas las cosas que debía hacerse cargo esta noche, Hinata murmuró: "Bueno, no estoy seguro...yo tengo..."

Dudando Hinata estaba a punto de rechazarla, Mikoto suavemente la cortó.

"Hinata, por favor no me digas que no. Como tu sabes, yo era muy buen amigo de tu madre querida y dulce antes de morir y yo ... (sniff) realmente sólo quiero pasar un tiempo para llegar a conocerte", suplicó para ella, con grandes y tristes ojos, sabiendo que Hinata no sería capaz de decir que no, si ella lo puso lo suficientemente gruesa.

Pensando en el corazón blando de Hinata, ella se sentía un poco incómodo mientras se preguntaba si estar junto con su hijo mayor era lo mejor para ella. Itachi no era exactamente un blandengue, de hecho sabía que él podría ser francamente aterrador a veces.

Reafirmando su mandíbula, había visto lo cómodo que estuvieron juntos antes de su intrusión, tenía la sensación de que eran el uno para el otro. Además, si es que alguna vez se casaran, ella sólo sabía que le darían sus más queridos nietos.

En cuanto a Hinata, podía ver a su debilitamiento que se revolvió en sus emociones con más fuerza y le dio el aspecto de un cachorro.

No se puede decir que no a una mirada así, los hombros de Hinata se hundieron. "Está bien," dijo ella finalmente rendida.

Interiormente Mikoto sonrió mientras miraba a su futura nuera y comenzó a arrastrarla lejos.

"Vamos Hinata, Midori está teniendo una venta de zapatos, yo estaba yendo hacía allí cuando me encontré contigo e Itachi..."

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, sé que tomé algunas libertades con los personajes de Mikoto y Fugaku, pero con Itachi y Sasuke como personajes principales, alguien tiene que ser OOC. Me di cuenta de que Mikoto era bastante valiente en uno de los últimos episodios del anime donde mandaba a Itachi para hacer su tarea. De todos modos, tengo la mitad del capítulo 3 ya está escrito, si tengo suficientes personas interesadas en esta historia, voy a publicar muy pronto. Espero que les guste este, tuve un montón de diversión escribirlo lol.

Editado: 12/11/12

**N/T: ¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? :D Un nuevo cap. traducido, estoy trabajando en el 3ro, hay me dicen que opinan :)**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Línea de tiempo:** AU, pocos años después de Shippuden, Hinata y los novatos del equipo nueve están cerca de los 19, Itachi está a mediados de los 20. No masacre. Tiempos de paz en Konoha y el mundo ninja.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No es mío, sólo pedí prestado algunos personajes maravillosos por un tiempo.

**N/A: **_Muchas gracias a todos ustedes que me ha dejado su opinión. Te prometí una actualización rápida, así que aquí está..._

* * *

**Diferencias no tan sutiles**

**~ Capítulo 3 ~**

* * *

Hinata se acercó a la casa principal del compuesto Uchiha y, vio al padre de Itachi golpeando un letrero de "¡No pisar el césped!", firmemente contra el suelo; con un mazo.

Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta principal accidentalmente bajó a la acera y uno de sus pies pisó la hierba y un poco de hojas.

El Señor Uchiha ya tenía destellos del Sharingan en su rostro. "¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres?" Le preguntó en tono amenazador mientras bloqueaba su camino.

Petrificada, Hinata miró sus ojos de color rojo brillante y tartamudeó: "Yo estoy..."

"¡Sasuke e Itachi no están aquí!" Él la interrumpió bruscamente mientras se alejaba de ella. "Ustedes, mujeres malditas, siempre husmeando por aquí como una jauría de sabuesos en celo", se quejó comenzando a caminar de regreso a lo que hacía; a golpear el letrero con fuerza "¡Y fuera de mi césped!"

Profundamente avergonzada, Hinata se quedó quieta como una estatua, estaba a punto de salir cuando Mikoto salió y la detuvo.

"Fugaku, déjala en paz", gritó a su marido. "Hinata ha venido a verme."

Tendiendo la mano hacia la joven Hyuuga, abrió los brazos. Hinata tuvo la sensación de ser otra vez una niña pequeña, y de inmediato se encontró entre ellos; en un abrazo maternal.

"Tranquila, tranquila, querida, no dejes que te asuste, tan sólo es realmente delicado con su césped", canturreó Mikoto con dulzura mientras se la llevaba a la casa. Aguardó unos momentos detrás de ella; mirando a su marido.

Hinata miró a su alrededor mientras la seguía dentro de la casa y, le gustó lo que vio. La casa era muy grande, con amplias habitaciones y decoración tradicional. Era sobre todo, aunque no tan imponente como su propia casa, muy acogedora; con colores apagados suavemente y cómodos muebles. Que a diferencia de su casa, esta se percibía como un hogar.

"Um... Mikoto ¿Necesita ayuda con algo?" Hinata preguntó tímidamente mientras la seguía a la cocina. Realmente le gustaba cocinar y no quería ser una carga para Mikoto.

"Sí querida, si gustas ayudar a poner la mesa, te lo agradecería", respondió con gratitud mientras le entregaba unos platos.

"Ah, es tan agradable tener a otra chica en casa," Mikoto le dijo con nostalgia, con una sonrisa suave. "Nadie más me ayuda por aquí."

Hinata frunció el ceño ligeramente mientras ponía la pequeña mesa. "¿Ni siquiera Itachi? Etto...um... él parece ser muy responsable para mí", dijo, recordando la forma en que velaba por ella cuando se fue a casa la otra noche.

Mikoto se rió. "Oh, Itachi no vive más en casa, él tiene su propia casa ahora; al otro lado de la calle", le dijo mientras señalaba en su dirección. "Él viene a casa para las comidas, sin embargo, eso solo es cuando no está en misión."

Incapaz de resistirse, Hinata activó su Byakugan; registró el hogar de Itachi y descubrió que no estaba en casa.

Mikoto miró con atención a Hinata y sonrió secretamente para sí misma. "Deberías ver su casa, es tan limpia y vacía, que pareciera que nadie vive allí" Le dijo con tristeza la madre de Itachi, con la esperanza de un máximo interés por parte de la joven.

Echando un vistazo por el rabillo del ojo a Hinata, le dijo con picardía: "Lo que necesita Itachi es un toque femenino y un par de niños ruidosos corriendo alrededor de él... entonces si sería un hogar".

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente mientras su curiosidad era despertada, quería ver como era su casa. Fue hacía la ventana; viéndola en penumbras. La casa era grande, con un montón de ventanas y estaba completamente a oscuras por dentro. Se veía sola, tanto que; le recordaba al dueño.

Hinata negó con la cabeza ligeramente, riéndose tristemente para sí, pensando que era mejor dejar de pensar en el Uchiha de esa forma o iba a terminar siendo igual que todas las demás mujeres en el pueblo; embrutecidas con ellos.

"¿Hinata?" La voz de Mikoto la llamó desde el interior de la cocina.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te importaría ir al comedor y sacar algunas servilletas del interior del cajón que está arriba a la derecha? ¿Podrías conseguir un par para mí?"

Hinata entró en la habitación del comedor y vio a un armario, encontró el cajón de la derecha, y cuando lo abrió visualizó las servilletas junto con una fotografía antigua.

No resistió la tentación de mirarla, la sacó. Y mientras miraba la foto su boca formó una suave sonrisa, era tan adorable. La vieja foto mostraba a Sasuke Itachi, este último transportando al más joven que parecía ser un niño; sobre su espalda. ¿Qué qué fue lo que más le sorprendió sobre la foto? Simple; ambos estaban sonriendo.

Dejó la foto en la parte superior de las servilletas y decidió mostrársela a Mikoto. Cuando volvió a la cocina, le entregó las servilletas y la foto con ellas.

"Oh, yo no había visto esa foto en mucho tiempo", exclamó en voz baja Mikoto mientras tomaba la foto. (En realidad, acababa de colocarla en el cajón hace unas horas con tal de que Hinata la viera).

Sus ojos se abrieron suaves y brumosos al recordar a sus hijos cuando eran más jóvenes.

"Itachi adoraba a su hermano", le dijo a Hinata mientras tocaba suavemente la imagen. "Todavía lo hace en realidad, ellos son muy cercanos."

Hinata escuchó y miró la foto, realmente no conocía a ninguno de los tan bien. De vez en cuando veía a Sasuke, pero casi nunca hablaba con ella cuando se encontraban. Al igual que con su hermano; Sasuke era muy privado y en su mayoría guardaba las cosas para sí.

Mikoto dio una risita triste, "El vínculo entre ellos es tan fuerte, que parece que hablan un idioma que sólo ellos entienden." Miró a Hinata con los ojos oscuros, "Me preocupo por ellos."

"¿Por qué?" Hinata le preguntó confusa.

Sasuke e Itachi parecían ser prácticamente perfectos para ella y el resto del pueblo. Los dos eran increíblemente inteligentes, bien parecidos y brillantes shinobi. No podía imaginar por qué Mikoto sentía la necesidad de preocuparse por ellos.

Mikoto suspiró suavemente. "Por favor, activa tu Byakugan, y dime lo que ves."

Hinata le obedeció y escaneó todo el complejo. Se dio cuenta de que todo a lo largo del perímetro de los árboles, había gente mirando hacia adentro, contuvo la respiración, se dio cuenta de que eran acosadoras.

Miró a Mikoto con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Terrible, ¿No es así?" Ella le preguntó. "Ellas tienen prácticamente vigilancia permanente en mis hijos; ha sido así durante años".

"¿No es posible detenerlas o algo así?" Hinata le preguntó.

Mikoto movió la cabeza en señal de frustración. "Créeme, lo he intentado. Pero debido a que se quedan fuera de los muros del clan, no son consideradas intrusos, siempre y cuando no entren al compuesto son libres de verlos tanto como ellas quieran", explicó ligeramente irritada.

"Creí que su marido estaba a cargo de la fuerza policial de Konoha, me sorprende que no pueda hacer nada al respecto", dijo Hinata confundida.

"Es irónico ¿No, querida?" Mikoto dijo sombríamente divertida. "De todos modos, creo que se ve por qué los dos son tan privados, especialmente Itachi". Mikoto dijo con sombras en los ojos. "Mis hijos están siempre vigilados, no sólo aquí, sino también; cada vez que salen a la calle por la ciudad o en las misiones."

Hinata miró con sorpresa con luz en sus ojos, ella nunca lo había pensado de esa manera, pero al menos ahora sabía por qué tenían problemas con confiar en la gente.

Al ver que Hinata comprendía la situación, Mikoto decidió ir más profundo, dándose cuenta de que nunca tendría otra oportunidad de hablar con Hinata así.

"Itachi, lleva una carga mucho más pesada que la de su hermano, ya que él es el heredero de mi esposo. También tiene las expectativas del clan sobre sus hombros." Le dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Hinata. "De todas las personas, tu deberías de entender lo que la personas pueden hacerle a una persona".

Hinata asintió con tristeza. A veces, llevar el peso aplastante de las expectativas de su familia había sido casi más de lo que podía soportar. "Sí, señora, me temo que lo entiendo," respondió Hinata empezando a sentirse identificada.

Mikoto asintió con la cabeza: "Yo sé que sí querida, en los últimos años, creo que todos hemos visto demasiado derramamiento de sangre y la muerte. E Itachi, era sólo un niño cuando la Tercera Guerra Shinobi estaba pasando. Así que, a una edad muy joven, él fue testigo de cosas terribles y me temo que eso lo hizo cambiar. "

"¿A qué se refiere?" Hinata le preguntó solemnemente.

"Bueno Itachi, nunca ha salido desde entonces, pero cuando era pequeño lo solía oír reír de vez en cuando", dijo a su manera de pensar; sobre el pasado de Itachi. "Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que le oí reír... ha pasado tanto tiempo."

Mikoto miró Hinata de cerca cuando le dijo esos detalles, sabiendo instintivamente que nunca le diría a nadie. Desafortunadamente ella no podría decirle cómo Itachi, años atrás; había salvado al clan de levantamiento contra Konoha, yendo al Tercer Hokage y encontrando una solución pacífica a las hostilidades. Hasta el día de hoy, todavía no sabía lo que su hijo había conseguido. Todo el incidente fue altamente confidencial y a ninguno de los involucrados se le permitió hablar al respecto.

Después de esta pequeña charla y convivir tiempo con ella, Mikoto sabía que Hinata era la mejor opción que su hijo tenía en la búsqueda de su felicidad en esta vida. Llegando a ella otra vez, envolvió sus manos alrededor de las de ella.

"Vamos a cenar, y ya es muy tarde, creo que deberías pasar la noche aquí."

Hinata estaba a punto de protestar, cuando vio una pequeña luz obstinada entrar en los ojos de Mikoto y se dio cuenta que podría ser que también se diera por vencida en esta ocasión. Tuvo que admitir que en parte le gustaba estar aquí; se sentía cómoda, le daba un sentido de pertenencia.

Sonriendo débilmente, aceptó.

"Oh bien", dijo la mujer mayor, alegre. "Vamos a divertirnos tanto esta noche. Todos los hombres se han ido y seremos sólo tú y yo... ¡ya sé! ... ¡Hornearemos un pastel de chocolate!"

Hinata sonrió ante su entusiasmo y la siguió por el pasillo.

Pocas horas después de que se fuera a la cama, Hinata oyó un ruido de forcejeo, procedente de la cocina. Activando su Byakugan, reconoció el chakra de Itachi y Sasuke. Preocupada por lo que estaban haciendo, ella decidió ir a su encuentro.

Después de ponerse la bata larga de Mikoto, que le dio para cubrirse, salió corriendo hacía la cocina. Cuando dio dobló a la esquina se quedó sin aliento; al ver la mesa que estaba volcada y a Sasuke que estaba en el suelo. Itachi estaba sentado sobre él con un puño en el aire; a punto de darle un puñetazo.

Con calma sintiendo su presencia, se volvió hacia ella.

"Hinata", dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse, ella alcanzó a ver un poquito de alivio en sus ojos y casi la hizo reír.

Itachi la miró fijamente durante un momento antes de que él se contuviera y asintiera con la formalidad siempre impecable.

"Hyuuga-san."

Mirando hacia él, observando cómo se veía relajado y su cabello normalmente perfecto era un poco desordenado, Hinata se sonrojó un poco antes de responder. "Uchiha-san."

Itachi volvió la vista hacía su hermano antes de que él se levantará de encima. Era evidente que tuvo suerte, por ahora. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el refrigerador.

Los agudos ojos de Sasuke tomaron en cuenta la forma que habían estado mirándose el uno al otro. Sasuke parecía aburrido mientras los miraba.

"Ya que te vas a quedar esta noche en nuestra casa, Hinata, los dos deberían de dejar de ser tan formales."

Entendiendo que estaba siendo burlado indirectamente, Itachi miró a su hermano.

Hinata se sonrojó y luego miró a Itachi con timidez. "Um, puedes llamarme por mi nombre... si quieres."

Itachi asintió con la cabeza respetuosamente y respondió: "Usted puede hacer lo mismo, Hinata".

Por un momento se miraron el uno al otro antes de que Hinata se sonrojara y se alejará.

"¿Tienen hambre? Yo lo estoy por lo general, después de una misión" Ella les preguntó con una sonrisa. "Podría calentarles algunas sobras."

"Gracias Hinata," Itachi le dijo educadamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa. Vio cómo ella les daba la espalda y empezaba a moverse cómodamente por toda la cocina. Él frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de cuál era la razón de que ella estuviera aquí.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre su brillante pelo índigo y de su forma delgada, poco a poco sintió una pequeña grieta que empezaba a formarse en la barrera que había construido a su alrededor.

Junto a él, Sasuke miró a su hermano mientras miraba a Hinata y sonrió.

"Entonces Hinata, ¿cuánto tiempo has estado saliendo con Naruto?" Sasuke le preguntó sin inmutarse.

Junto a él, Itachi rompió su palillo por la mitad.

"Oh, cerca de un mes", respondió Hinata tímidamente mientras colocaba los platos de comida en frente de ellos.

Empezando a sentirse muy incómoda, Hinata puso las sobras en la nevera y se lavó las manos.

"Bueno, buenas noches", les dijo nerviosamente antes de bajar los ojos y salir de la habitación.

Itachi miró por encima de su hermano; por interferir entre ellos.

Sasuke terminó su comida en silencio, antes de volverse hacia su hermano.

"Hinata le ha gustado el Dobe, desde que estaban en la academia juntos".

Un silencio frío acogió sus palabras. Itachi se levantó y puso su plato en el fregadero.

"Buenas noches, hermano", le dijo con calma antes de abandonar la casa.

Sasuke sonrió a sabiendas, "Buenas noches Itachi".

* * *

Fugaku entró al comedor la mañana siguiente, justo cuando Hinata se estaba preparando para irse.

"Adiós, señor Uchiha," dijo Hinata un poco nerviosa antes de salir de la casa.

"Hyuga-san," Fugaku le dijo con un guiño.

_Así es, sigue caminando chica,_ pensó para sí mientras la veía irse, sus ojos la siguieron, asegurándose de que no pisaba su precioso césped. No tenía nada en contra de ella personalmente, sino que era su padre al que no podía soportar. Porque en su mente, en un mundo lleno de pendejos, Hyuuga Hiashi era el peor.

Enviándoles un dura mirada a sus dos hijos Fugaku dijo: "¡Oh, no!"

Itachi y Sasuke miraron a su padre con idénticas expresiones de "Aquí vamos otra vez".

"¡Ni siquiera lo piensen, diablos NO!", continuó Fugaku deliberadamente con la nariz y los labios apretados. "Esa chica Hyuuga es zona prohibida para los dos, punto. No voy a tolerar una alianza con ese arrogante, estúpido de Hiashi Hyuuga".

_¡Oh, gracias, querido!_ Mikoto pensó agradecidamente mientras escuchaba despotricar a su marido. Mirando a la cara de Itachi, sólo sabía que las palabras de su marido iban a tener el efecto contrario en él. Al hacer que Hinata estuviera fuera de los límites; su marido acababa de hacerla mucho más conveniente para su hijo. Fugaku no lo sabía.

"Bueno, los chicos tienen que casarse algún día... y ya sabes lo mucho que quiero nietos, Fugaku", se quejó Mikoto hacía su marido con un mohín, mientras trataba de contener su alegría.

"Siempre y cuando no sea con un Hyuuga, no me importa con quien se casen", le dijo sin rodeos, pensando que estaba siendo muy razonable y de mente abierta.

Preparándose para salir; murmuró para sí irasciblemente, en voz baja. "¿Y quién los necesita para sus nietos? Hay demasiados Uchihas que infestan el pueblo ya."

Poniendo los ojos en sus observaciones insensibles, Mikoto dijo de pronto: "Oh", ya que la queja de su esposo le había recordaba algo.

"Me olvidé de decirles, la esposa de Shisui está embarazada de nuevo y están teniendo una fiesta esta noche para celebrar", dijo su esposa con firmeza.

"¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Otra vez?!" Él explotó con una mueca irritada. "¡No se cansan esa gente!"

Riendo, Mikoto lo siguió hasta la puerta. "Oh, ya basta." Ella dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras lo empujaba suavemente hacia la puerta.

"Bueno, es verdad Mikoto, nuestras malditas razas del clan son como los roedores, parece que siempre hay alguien que cría y tiene hijos".

"Me _gusta_n todos esos bebés y niños ", respondió ella con ojos entrecerrados. "Y ya vete".

Fugaku hizo una mueca. "Tengo una reunión", mintió.

"Cancélala", le dijo su mujer con los brazos cruzados.

Suspirando aceptó "Está bien", cedió antes de darle una mirada traviesa. "Pero me lo debes", Fugaku le dijo en voz baja.

Riendo, Mikoto lo miró y le susurró algo.

Una luz malvada brilló en sus ojos mientras levantaba una ceja. "¿Ahora?" Él le preguntó.

Sonriendo secretamente, su esposa asintió.

Mirando por encima, vio a Itachi y Sasuke que estaban todavía allí, tranquilamente desayunando. Habían visto esta escena pasando tantas veces antes, que ni siquiera reaccionaron a ella.

Fugaku se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente y se volvió hacia ellos. "Tengan un buen día chicos, um, su madre y yo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir", les dijo antes de arrastrar a su esposa fuera; a su habitación.

"Lo que sea," dijo Sasuke con voz aburrida cuando tomó su plato y lo puso en el fregadero. Al darse la vuelta vio a su hermano, que tenía una mirada casi pensativa en su rostro.

"¿Qué pasa con Naruto?" Sasuke le preguntó secamente.

Itachi lo miró con una ceja ligeramente levantada. Los dos sabían que si quería a Hinata, Naruto pronto se convertiría en un problema inexistente.

* * *

Poco después de regresar a su casa Hinata, un miembro rama le dijo que era necesaria su presencia en el estudio donde era requerida por su padre, para una reunión familiar.

Cuando Hinata entró en el estudio, su padre le dio una fría mirada por haberle hecho esperar unos segundos para empezar la reunión. Suspirando, Hinata se sentó en medio de Neji y Hanabi.

Inclinando la cabeza regiamente, Hiashi miró a su descendencia y a su sobrino con la mirada benevolente de ser alguien muy generoso.

"Como todos ustedes saben, vamos a tener nuestro evento anual de celebración para el Día de San Valentín", anunció mientras que los observaba con cuidado a cada uno de ellos, con los ojos duros, añadió con severidad. "Espero que cada uno de ustedes haga su parte en la preparación para el evento."

En sus palabras, los hombros de Hinata se inclinaron. Ella sabía que la mayor parte de los deberes de poner el evento en conjunto caerían sobre ella. Su primo y hermana siempre tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

Mirando a su padre, sus ojos de repente se hicieron más brillantes cuando se dio cuenta de algo; este año tenía novio y bailaría con él; no estaría sola el Día de San Valentín.

"Mi secretaria armó una agenda y una lista de invitados, por favor examínenla para ver si falta alguien", les dijo mientras tendía la mano con los papeles de la secretaria. "Chéquenlos con cuidado, y no quiero ningún error con respecto a este evento".

Los ojos de Hinata rápidamente escanearon la lista de invitados y se sintió aliviada cuando vio que los Uchihas se encontraban en ella. Tenía la esperanza de hacer que Mikoto fuera de compras con ella y la ayudara a encontrar un vestido para ponerse. El año pasado, había llevado el mismo vestido viejo lavanda que había comprado hace dos años.

Su rostro estaba radiante al pensar en lo que quería hacer este año. Apretó los labios pensando en cómo la familia Uchiha siempre era invitada, pero nunca asistían al evento. Era como si todos los involucrados eran consientes de que la invitación era sólo pura cortesía para las apariencias. Después de todo, su padre apenas podía desairar a una familia tan prestigiosa como eran ellos.

Hinata tomó una decisión, iba a asegurarse de que ellos vinieran este año.

Sus ojos escanearon nuevamente la lista y su rostro se ensombreció cuando miró sobre él dos veces y no encontrar el nombre de Naruto allí. Su padre no lo invitó.

Su mente rápidamente recordó los acontecimientos del año pasado, había sido invitado y había derramado accidentalmente el vino en un importante diplomático de la tierra del Rayo. Suspiró, sabiendo que iba a tener que hacer prácticamente un milagro para que él fuese añadido a la lista de invitados después de hacer algo así.

"Um…¿Padre?" Hinata preguntó tímidamente.

Unos duros ojos blancos le devolvieron la mirada, su padre levantó una ceja.

"No-notó que el nombre Uzumaki Naruto no está en la lista de invitados."

Una expresión de disgusto brilló en su rostro, "No, no lo es."

"Pero padre, es una de las personas que es considerada como el próximo Hokage,... yo no creo que sea sabio de nosotros excluirlo", dijo Hinata muy razonablemente con los ojos modestamente bajos. Dentro de ella estaba temblando de miedo por enfrentarse a su autocrático padre.

Junto a ella, Hanabi le envió una mirada con el rabillo del ojo que le decía que era un idiota y que había manejado la situación muy mal.

"Oh, ¿Eso crees?" Le dijo con una voz peligrosamente tranquilo. "Bueno, no creo que nuestro evento sea apropiado para alguien con su pasado. Estoy seguro de que recuerdas lo que ocurrió el año pasado"

A su lado Hanabi soltó una carcajada, ahogándola detrás de su mano.

Hinata suspiró y cerró los ojos. "Sí padre, pero..."

"Te dije que no Hinata," su voz era firme.

Hiashi miró a su hija mayor, de cerca, era raro que ella se enfrentase a él. Eso le hizo sospechar.

"¿Por qué quieres que asista?"

El silencio lo secundo, Hinata no querían decirlo con palabras.

"Porque él es su novio", dijo Hanabi finalmente respondiendo por ella.

Ahora que su secreto había sido descubierto, Hinata se armó de valor para la respuesta de su padre. Él no iba a ser feliz con ella en lo absoluto.

Al ver la obvia angustia de su prima, Neji habló. "Tío, mientras que Naruto puede ser socialmente inepto, se _ha_ convertido en un shinobi excepcionalmente fuerte. Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata, debería ser invitado. "

En defensa de ella y de Naruto, Hinata le envió una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

Hanabi sonrió secretamente a sí misma, pensando en el evento de este año fue de repente cada vez más interesante a cada minuto.

"Padre, estoy de acuerdo con ellos Después de todo, usted no quiere ofender a Lady Tsunade..., Ella _es_ un gran seguidor suyo, "le recordó ella con astucia.

Hiashi miró por la ventana por un momento mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Hanabi sobre todo, tenía razón. No sería prudente ofender a la Hokage, que parecía ser excepcionalmente aficionado al contenedor del nueve colas.

En cuanto a todos ellos; respiraban con calma. "Está bien, voy a agregarlo a la lista de invitados", dijo recapitulando. Poniendo los ojos en su hija mayor, se convirtieron en hielo. "No volverás a verlo por más tiempo, estoy siendo claro".

Conteniendo sus emociones, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y cerró los ojos para contener las lágrimas.

"Todos ustedes están despedidos", les dijo Hiashi y empezó a buscar unos papeles en su escritorio.

Mientras corría a su habitación, las lágrimas amenazaban con derramarse de sus ojos, y su cara se puso terca de lo injusto que su padre estaba siendo con Naruto. Sus instintos protectores la protegieron, aferrándose aún más a la idea de que Naruto era su novio. Después de todo, él la necesitaba.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, todos me habéis hecho taaaan feliz. Este capítulo fue mucho más difícil para mí de escribir ya que tenía que hacer algo de trabajo preliminar para la trama. De todos modos, tengo la intención de tomar su romance frenado y pasar un buen rato con ello. Gracias de nuevo por la lectura.

**Editado:** 04/11/12


	4. Capítulo 4

**Línea de tiempo:** AU, pocos años después de Shippuden, Hinata y los novatos del equipo nueve están cerca de los 19, Itachi está a mediados de los 20. No masacre. Tiempos de paz en Konoha y el mundo ninja.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No es mío, sólo pedí prestado algunos personajes maravillosos por un tiempo.

* * *

**Diferencias no tan sutiles**

**~ Capítulo 4 ~**

_**(Clan Uchiha, Parte 1)**_

* * *

_**Advertencia:**__ Algunos personajes pueden estar fuera de lugar, debido a que tienen vidas mucho más felices de lo que conocemos en el manga. Hago mi mejor esfuerzo para ser consistente, pero a veces simplemente no es posible._

* * *

Llena de dicha y felicidad, Hinata miró con orgullo el antídoto que había hecho para un veneno mortal. Se había realizado a la perfección; pero ella lo encontraba tan sólo adecuado cuando se trataba de salvar a las personas, y eso que era muy talentosa a la hora de hacer ungüentos y antídotos para venenos.

En el camino a casa, regresando de entrenar, su estado de ánimo empezó a decaer un poco; se dio cuenta que no tenía con quien compartir su talento recién descubierto. Ni su hermana, padre, primo o incluso su novio, ninguno de ellos recordaba que Hinata estuviera entrenando para ser un Médico. Pensó que era realmente triste que la única persona que se molestaba en preguntar; sólo fuese un conocido.

* * *

"Ah, ahí están..." Dijo Mikoto cuando vio a sus dos hijos en la casa. Se dio cuenta de que acababan de terminar su entrenamiento y que se estarían muriéndose de hambre.

_Bueno,_ pensó; con la esperanza de que la comida fuera una gran oportunidad para los planes que tenía para él.

Mirando por encima de sus hijos, percibió que Sasuke parecía estar en un estado de ánimo anormalmente bueno, mientras que Itachi parecía estar casi distraído. Su mente empezó a maquinar, tenía una idea bastante clara de lo que, o debería decir quien, lo estaba distrayendo.

Al ver la forma en que su madre los miraba, tanto Itachi y Sasuke se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina, con suma cautela.

Poniendo un gran plato de comida frente ambos, Mikoto se sentó, bebiendo casualmente su té mientras comían.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo fue su entrenamiento?" Les preguntó alegremente.

Tomando un bocado a su comida, Itachi se preguntó internamente qué clase de tortura tendría su Madre reservada para ellos. A juzgar por la forma en que estaba sonriendo, sospechaba que probablemente sería algo extremadamente tedioso.

"¿Qué quieres Madre?" Sasuke finalmente le preguntó sin rodeos. Como su padre, él no le daba vueltas al asunto, prefería hablar claro, y sabía que si le daba las riendas a su hermano, él podría jugar ese inútil juego mental, del gato y el ratón con su Madre; todo el día su fuese necesario.

Riendo con aire de culpabilidad, su madre les sonrió abiertamente. "Relájense chicos, no es nada serio, sólo necesito un pequeño favor."

Itachi puso los ojos, oyendo la misma frase de otras muchas veces.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Bueno, en realidad es algo maravilloso", le dijo a él disimulando un poco. "Nuestra pequeña fiesta para Shisui y su esposa se ha vuelto tan grande que la tía Uruchi no tiene espacio para tantas personas, así que..."

"No" Itachi le dijo sin rodeos. "No se puede utilizar mi casa."

_Maldita sea,_ Mikoto se maldijo a sí misma, apretando sus labios ligeramente.

"Bueno, ¿Y si lo tenemos afuera? En el césped, sería tan agradable con el muelle y el lago detrás", preguntó ella con nostalgia.

Itachi se la quedó mirando, diciendo con los ojos que no.

"Ni siquiera tendríamos que usar tu casa", le dijo Mikoto razonable.

Mirando a su hijo mayor con cuidado, buscando algún signo de debilitamiento, continuó desesperadamente.

"Sabes que no se puede hacer aquí, tu Padre no soportaría a tantas personas pisando su césped".

"No," Itachi le dijo simplemente. "Él tendrá que lidiar con eso".

Mikoto no se desanimó, no iba a permitir que toda la intriga que hizo esa mañana se perdiera. Estaba a punto de darle un par de soluciones, cuando Sasuke se lo impidió.

Poniendo los ojos, Sasuke sabía por qué su hermano no quería tener la fiesta cerca de su casa.

"Itachi, sólo vas a tener que poner trampas alrededor de tu casa y tu dormitorio para mantenerlas fuera", le dijo a su hermano con impaciencia.

Itachi miró a su madre, sabía que no iba a darse por vencida y la idea de su hermano, le daría una oportunidad de deshacerse de algunas de sus admiradoras.

"Está bien, pueden utilizar el césped, pero la casa está fuera de sus límites", le dijo mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

"Oh, gracias, querido", le dijo a su hijo, mientras rodeaba con sus brazos su cuello. Mientras lo abrazaba, estaba consciente de que algún día le iba a estar agradecido por su intromisión.

Por encima del hombro de su madre, Itachi le dio una mirada a su hermano, haciéndole saber que sabía exactamente lo que estaba planeando. Esperó pacientemente a que Mikoto lo liberará su dominio sobre él, para que pudiera ir a casa y comenzar a poner algunas trampas...

Mikoto empezaba a seguirlo fuera de la casa; cuando la voz de Sasuke se lo impidió.

"Yo sé lo que te traes entre manos, Madre".

Mikoto se quedó quieta, tratado de evaluar lo mucho que sabía.

"Estás tratando de conseguir que Hinata e Itachi se casen," dijo Sasuke con voz molesta, pesada con desaprobación.

Riéndose al ser descubierta, supuso que debió haber sabido que su hijo menor lo averiguaría tarde o temprano.

Alarmada, al cruzarse un pensamiento por su mente, lo miró con los ojos grandes. "¿Crees que sospecha lo que estoy haciendo?"

Sasuke resopló: "Por supuesto, Itachi sabe lo que está haciendo", le dijo rotundamente. "Él lo ha sabido desde el principio."

Mikoto sonrió alegre al pensar en algo. "Pero él me está dejando hacerlo, por lo que eso significa... que está bien para con él."

"Como sea." Sasuke le dijo con voz aburrida.

"Necesito que me hagas un favor Sasuke, es importante", Mikoto le rogó seria.

Sasuke la miró; con un sentimiento latente de temor.

"Necesito que invites a Naruto y a Hinata, creo que debes traer a Sakura también", le dijo ella al pensar con cuidado y feliz de que ya no tenía porque ir cautelosa con Sasuke; le dijo con complicidad: "Estoy convencida de que Hinata está más enamorada de la idea o el sueño con Naruto, de lo que realmente está de él. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta que pertenece a Itachi... y a nosotros. "

"Tsk, lo que deseas son nietos", le dijo con la mirada cínica, levantándose de su silla, se quejó de ella en voz baja. "Será mejor que no me hagas esto en un futuro."

Oyendo su queja, Mikoto dio una risita triste. "Por supuesto, yo lo voy a hacer _por_ ti Sasuke, soy tu _madre_ y es mi trabajo ver que eres feliz. "

* * *

[Más tarde en la fiesta de Shisui...]

Como en cámara lenta, Itachi volteo con cuidado al sentir su presencia. Sus ojos la escanearon por completo y se dio cuenta de que estaba más hermosa para él; cada vez que la veía. Se preguntó cómo no había notado sus maneras tranquilas y apacibles, que parecían eclipsar a todos los demás cada vez que estaba cerca de él.

Quitando los ojos de ella, fijó su mirada un poco a su derecha y vio sus manos sosteniendo las de Naruto. Su estómago se revolvió violentamente; como si náuseas extremas se hubiesen mezclado con un fuerte deseo de saludar al rubio con algo afilado y cortante, en las manos.

Rápidamente retira su mirada de ellos juntos, sabía que su Madre se enfadaría si él y Naruto destruyeran la fiesta, por lo que decidió evitar la pareja en conjunto y se mezcló debidamente con los invitados.

Unas horas más tarde, mientras estaba de pie en el interior de la glorieta, Itachi suspiró aburrido al recordar por qué siempre evita estos eventos de clan como de la peste. Escuchando a su tía Uruchi mientras parloteaba sin cesar sobre los gemelos de Shishui y el nuevo bebé en camino, él sólo le prestaba la mitad de su atención. Asintiendo con la cabeza una que otra vez, cuando su tía parecía esperar su respuesta, sus ojos se derivaron hacia el muelle, donde vio a Naruto y a Hinata hablando con Sasuke, Sakura y una pareja más.

Mirando a Hinata mientras ella permanecía en silencio junto a Naruto, se dio cuenta de cómo el rubio tonto dominaba la conversación y ni siquiera hablaba con Hinata o trataba de incluirla en la plática. Una ligera mirada de disgusto cruzó por su rostro al oír fragmentos de su conversación por todo el camino hacía el patio.

_Demonios, son ruidosos._

El pensamiento cruzó por su mente mientras observaba a Naruto y a Sakura que empezaban a discutir uno al otro y se preguntó cómo su hermano y Hinata podían aguantar a los dos. Mirando a su tía, que no había dejado de charlar bastante tiempo ni siquiera para tomar aliento, esperó hasta que finalmente lo hizo y sin problemas se excusó.

Sintiéndose nervioso y poco dispuesto para hacerle frente a más de sus parientes bien intencionados, pero extremadamente molestos; decidió ir adentro de su casa para estar a solas por un tiempo. Estaba caminando rumbo a su casa cuando su primo mayor lo detuvo.

Dándose la vuelta, estaba verdaderamente contento de verlo. Shisui era una de las pocas personas con la que realmente le gustaba estar cerca. Su primo era el mejor de los hombres y la mayoría de la gente que lo conocía, consideraba un honor tenerlo como uno de sus más cercanos amigos y familiares.

"Felicidades", Itachi le dijo sinceramente, como su primo mayor intentaba abofetearlo en la cabeza al igual que lo había hecho siempre desde que eran muy jóvenes.

"Gracias Tachi", respondió Suishi con una cálida sonrisa. Era casi petulante, bromear con su primo favorito.

"El matrimonio y los niños son geniales, así que deberías intentarlo en poco tiempo", se jactó con una sonrisa fácil.

La cara de Itachi se volvió tensa y un poco cansado con él; le lanzó una mirada de largo sufrimiento advirtiéndole a retroceder. Prácticamente toda la tarde había tenido que escuchar las mismas tonterías acerca de cómo debería estar pensando en casarse... justo antes de que uno de sus parientes casualmente, mencionó la que tenía una hija o sobrina que sería absolutamente perfecta para él.

Todo estaba volviendo tan aburrido... y previsible, como una obra mal escrita, excepto que no era una, era su vida. Él sólo deseaba que todos lo dejaran en paz y que dejaran de encontrarle una esposa, él lo haría; por su cuenta, a su propio tiempo.

La mirada burlona en los ojos de Shisui se desvaneció cuando vio la cara de Itachi, y sabía que su primo recluido no le gustaba que la gente se entrometiera en sus asuntos. Sin embargo, después de ver a Itachi a lo largo de la noche, su curiosidad se había convertido a algo casi asfixiante.

Su primo normalmente tranquilo y educado, indefectiblemente parecía casi malhumorado y un poco irritable. La otra cosa que se dio cuenta que le daba mucha curiosidad, era que, sin importar con quien o donde estaba, los ojos de Itachi siempre se derivaban hacía cierta Hyuuga con el pelo largo índigo.

_Hmm, muy interesante. Tío Fugaku va a estar tan molesto cuando sepa de ella._

Sonriendo secretamente a sí mismo y haciendo caso omiso descaradamente, de la evidente reticencia de su primo para discutir cualquier cosa sobre el matrimonio, hijos o su vida personal, Shisui valientemente siguió adelante.

"Sabes Itachi, debes de darle a las damas solteras de Konoha un descanso y sólo elegir a una ya," Shisui se burló de él con exasperación falsa en la voz.

Respirando con irritación, Itachi le dijo bruscamente. "Me están picando."

"¿En serio?" Su primo le preguntó con incredulidad fingida mientras señalaba al muelle. "Me he dado cuenta que tus ojos echan un vistazo de vez en vez hacía una mujer determinada, y no es definitivamente; aburrimiento lo que veo en ellos.

Incapaz de detenerse, los ojos de Itachi miraron de nuevo al muelle, antes de que él le respondiera.

"Ella ya ha sido tomada."

Resoplando con incredulidad, Shisui levantó la ceja ante la declaración ridícula que Itachi acaba de hacer. ¿Qué chica en su sano juicio elegiría a ese cabeza de chorlito, Naruto, por encima de su primo? Estaba a punto de decirle a su primo lo idiota que estaba siendo y que él debería ir tras ella, cuando escuchó a su esposa viniendo detrás de él. Una mirada de terror pasó sobre su cara antes de volverse para saludarla.

"Um Hola,…Cariño...", dijo con una voz falsamente alegre, sus ojos se clavaron en su rostro apretado mientras sostenía a sus quisquillosos gemelos de un año.

"¡No me digas cariño, baka!" Su esposa le gritó con enojo. "¿Dónde has estado? ¡He estado buscándote por todas partes!"

Mirándose culpable; siendo atrapado huyendo de ella, murmuró. "Oh...He estado alrededor."

"Lo que sea," replicó ella con impaciencia, sus ojos se estrecharon amenazadores. "Es tu turno para tener a los chicos".

La boca de Shisui parecía obstinada como tomó de mala gana a los bebés de ella y vio cómo ponía la pañalera en él.

"Asegúrate de cuidarlos realmente esta vez", le recordó bruscamente con una mirada justo antes de que ella se fue.

Su comentario parecía haberlo avergonzado, al recordar cómo el otro día se había quedado dormido mientras los cuidaba y ellos se habían metido en la pañalera y rociado talco para bebés por toda la casa.

Sintiendo unos divertidos ojos oscuros en él, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo a su primo de pie junto a él.

"Creo que me quedaré soltero por un largo tiempo", Itachi le dijo con frialdad.

Shisui estaba a punto de discutir con él, cuando vio que el rostro de su primo cambiaba repentinamente, mientras miraba hacia su espalda.

Al darse la vuelta, vio la heredera Hyuuga caminando en su dirección. Le dio un codazo a Itachi que estaba abiertamente mirándola, pensó sarcásticamente.

"Sí, claro, te ves como si estuvieras enganchado a mí."

"Hola Itachi," dijo Hinata mientras sus ojos; cálidamente iluminadas estaban pegados a los bebés en brazos de Shisui.

Shisui cantó para sí mismo en silencio, al oír como llamaba a su primo por su nombre de pila. Itachi rara vez le daba ese privilegio a nadie fuera de la familia e incluso entonces no todos los miembros del clan se le permitía llamarlo por su nombre. Su primo era muy selectivo con las personas a las que permitía en su círculo íntimo.

"Hinata", respondió Itachi con cortesía y cuidado, sabiendo que su primo con ojos de águila; estaba observando todos sus movimientos. Tomando nota de la nostalgia en sus ojos mientras miraba a los bebés, le presentó a su primo.

"Hyuuga Hinata, este es mi primo Uchiha Shisui y sus dos hijos, Naoki y Shou".

Shisui, nunca perdía una oportunidad de oro cuando la veía, decidió hacer sus necesidades de cuidado de los niños y ayudar a su primo por el camino, al mismo tiempo. Le dio un guiño rápidamente a Itachi, se volvió a ella y la saludó con una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"Hyuuga-san, es un placer conocerte", dijo suavemente por encima del ruido del llanto que uno de sus hijos estaba haciendo. "¿Te gustaría cargar uno?"

Hinata hizo un sonido encantado, y extendió la mano tomando a uno de los bebés a partir de él. Acaricio un poco a Naoki y, miró a su padre con ojos luminosos.

"Arigato Uchiha-san, es tan adorable", dijo efusivamente como si ella fuera la persona más feliz del mundo; acariciando al bebe en su espalda.

Itachi sintió una punzada momentánea de celos al ver que el bebé se apretaba contra su suave pecho.

Al ver que Itachi estaba un poco distraído, Shisui le preguntó a Hinata: "No le importaría ver a los niños durante unos minutos ¿verdad?"

"Por supuesto que no me importa", respondió Hinata generosamente para ambos, antes de Itachi le dijera a su primo que buscase a alguien más para pasar a sus hijos.

Un destello triunfal pasó por los ojos de Shisui mientras sostenía Shou hacia él. Superado por su primo, una mirada de disgusto extremo cruzó la cara de Itachi como de mala gana tomó al bebé de su primo.

"Voy a estar de vuelta en unos minutos", Shisui les prometió rápidamente mientras pateaba la bolsa de pañales con el pie hacia ellos y corrió hacia sus amigos y de la libertad.

El cuerpo de Itachi estaba rígido, mientras sostenía al bebé un poco lejos de él y lo miraba con extremo cuidado como si el chico fuera a explotar en cualquier momento. Mirando a Hinata, vio que tenía a Naoki completamente tranquilo y feliz, frotándole y le palmeándole la espalda. Quedó impresionado; al ver que el bebé estaba casi dormido.

Tratando de imitar lo que estaba haciendo Hinata, Itachi accidentalmente golpeó a Shou en la espalda muy fuerte y el chico inmediatamente comenzó a llorar y gritar a todo pulmón. Los labios de Itachi se apretaron con fastidio y sintiendo que había cumplido con los límites de su paciencia, activó su Sharingan y eficientemente puso al niño a dormir.

Al oír el bebé había dejado de gritar, Hinata miró a Itachi con ojos dulces y una sonrisa impresa en el rostro.

"Wow, eres muy bueno con los niños", dijo elogiándolo.

Dejo de ser tan frio con el bebe en brazos, y pensó que probablemente debería pagarle algún día con un poco de entrenamiento especial shuriken cuando creciera.

"No fue nada", respondió con modestia.

Suspirando felizmente ella se volvió hacia él.

"Me encantan los niños, ¿A ti, no?"

Se salvó de responder cuando sintió una dura mirada dirigida a él por detrás. Al darse la vuelta vio a sus padres yendo en su dirección y su padre parecía estar menos satisfechos con su elección de compañera.

"Ah, Hinata querida, ¿Cómo estás?" Oyó decir a su madre antes de envolver tanto a ella y al bebé en un fuerte abrazo. "Aww, mira tienes contigo a...Naoki, es tan dulce", dijo mientras se deshizo en elogios sobre el pequeño.

Al ver que su madre se había distraído con Hinata y ya sabiendo lo que su padre le iba a decir, Itachi miró a su padre y esperó a que la conferencia empezara.

"¡Te dije que no un Hyuuga!" Fugaku susurró previsiblemente con el ceño fruncido, grave en su rostro. "¿Qué estás tratando de hacer Itachi? ¡¿Comprometerte a un parricidio?!" Le pidió a su hijo sarcásticamente tratando de manipularlo. "Prefiero cometer sepukku, a formar una alianza con ese bastardo arrogante Hyuuga".

Mirando por encima de los hombres y al ver los labios de Itachi comenzando a apretarse ominosamente, Mikoto intervino para distraerlos antes de que las cosas se pusieran realmente fuera de control. Levantando los ojos al cielo, oró una oración rápida, y alargó la mano y tiró de la manga de su marido. Unos segundos más tarde, un movimiento llamó su atención, y sus ojos se iluminaron cuando vio que era la respuesta perfecta a su oración.

_¡Gracias, Kami-sama!_

"¡Dios mío, me temo que alguien está sentado en el césped!", le dijo con un toque de alivio en su voz mientras señalaba en dirección a su patio.

"¿Qué?" Fugaku rugió con indignación cuando se volvió para mirarlos. "¡¿No pueden leer el maldito letrero?!"

Su presión arterial siguió aumentando cuando vio que en realidad estaban apoyados una pareja, en su letrero de "No pisar el césped", besándose. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos (literalmente) se olvidó de gritarle a su hijo y se marchó hacia su casa.

"¡Oigan vagos, vayan buscar otro lugar para distinguirse, maldita sea!" Él les gritó mientras entraba a su garaje para hacer una señal más grande de "¡Idiotas!"

Un poco perturbada, Hinata rió nerviosamente mientras observaba a la pareja de repente saltando y dispersándose de la zona. Ella sabía exactamente lo que estaba pasando y sintió un poco de pena por ellos. En su mente, el Sr. Uchiha era un hombre de mucho cuidado.

Respiró profundamente para calmarse, le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al bebé y se horrorizó cuando el pequeño Naoki de repente eructó y vomitó un proyectil que se parecía mucho a la sopa de guisantes, en toda en la parte delantera y la parte trasera de su camisa. Incluso en su pelo largo.

"¡Eww asqueroso!" Naruto dijo con voz fuerte de disgusto, a medida que se acercaba a ellos. Detrás de él, Sasuke y Sakura parecían estar hablando de algo, que había hecho a Sakura mirarse muy enojada y al borde de las lágrimas.

Hinata se quedó extremadamente incomoda mientras sostenía al bebé hacía Mikoto, que había encontrado una toalla en la bolsa de pañales y lo estaba limpiando. Hinata se sintió mortificada que la gente la viera así.

Especialmente Itachi, admitió en confusión a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que estaba empezando a admirarlo mucho.

Naruto sólo la hacía sentirse peor, señalando a cada una de las personas en la zona que estaba cubierta de vómito que parecía puré de guisantes.

"¡Cállate, Naruto!" Sakura gritó mientras saltaba hacia delante y le golpeaba la cabeza. Dado que no podía sacar su ira sobre Sasuke, ella eligió su destino habitual para expresarse sucesivamente.

"¡Estás haciéndola sentir mal, idiota!" Ella gruñó.

Naruto densamente miró a Hinata y como no podía ver nada malo en ella, además de que estaba cubierto de vómito. El la miró, con la boca formando una mueca.

Sacudió la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con su compañera de equipo. "No hay manera Sakura, te equivocas. Hinata está bien, estás enojada porque el Teme te dijo que fueras a joderte a ti misma."

Al verlos discutir con el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke silenciosamente se felicitó por el trabajo bien hecho. Se había pasado toda la noche trabajando en Sakura tratando de obtenerla molesta lo suficiente para que ella querría salir y tomar Naruto con ella y darle a su hermano un tiempo a solas con Hinata.

"Sasuke" Mikoto siseó bruscamente cuando ella lo golpeó en la cabeza. "Cuida tu lenguaje".

Sus ojos se abrieron peligrosamente como ella se volvió hacia Naruto y Sakura.

"Si alguno de los dos despiertan a los bebés, tendrán que lidiar conmigo", dijo en voz baja mientras se interpuso entre ellos, sus ojos retándolos a discutir con ella.

De inmediato se callaron y escucharon.

"Bueno, Naruto, lleva a Sakura a casa ahora", les dijo con firmeza y se marcharon sin dejar de verla.

Mikoto tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro, antes de volverse a su hijo menor.

"Sasuke, toma Shou de Itachi," ella le dirigió mientras tomaba Naoki de Hinata y cogía la bolsa de pañales. "Tú y yo encontraremos a Shisui, mientras tanto Itachi toma a Hinata a tu casa para asearse".

Sasuke al ver esa mirada en la cara de su madre, sabía que no debía discutir, pero todavía se veía sombrío mientras tomaba al bebé de Itachi."De nada, hermano" Le dijo a su hermano en voz baja con un rastro de resentimiento en su voz, haciéndole saber que él trató con Naruto y Sakura toda la noche sólo para ayudarlo.

Los ojos de Itachi se abrieron un poco por la sorpresa, al ver que su egoísta hermano hizo algo para ayudarlo. Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que su hermano estaba empezando a crecer y a pensar en los demás.

Con una mirada de aprobación adornando sus ojos, Itachi asintió hacía él antes de volverse hacía Hinata.

"Vamos Hinata, vamos a limpiarte", le dijo en voz baja y se dio cuenta de repente, que debía estar sintiendo algo muy fuerte por ella, porque incluso cubierta de vómito verde, todavía estaba preciosa para él.

* * *

_**Nota de autor**_: Yo sólo quiero decir gracias de nuevo por todo el apoyo que todos ustedes me han dado con respecto a esta historia. Es muy divertido no tener que escribir acerca de la angustia y la muerte y cosas por el estilo. De todos modos, tuve que dividir este capítulo en dos partes porque no quiero precipitarme en la convivencia Itahina que viene. Espero que mi humor, esté bien.

**FYI** : Definitivamente estoy trabajando en IG y en el Camino del Té, por favor perdóname por no actualizar antes. **(2012)**

**N/T: Muchas gracias por los Reviews, me alientan a seguir y además me hacen más feliz de lo que soy haciendo el intento por traducir este increíble fic :) No quiero adelantar nada pero lo que sigue es donde se pone todavía más Kawaii, perdón por la tardanza y espero que como yo sientas la historia a tal grado de ponerte a saltar del asiento de tu computador y a reír por lo lindo. ¡Sayo! Nos leemos pronto :D**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Línea de tiempo:** AU, pocos años después de Shippuden, Hinata y los novatos del equipo nueve están cerca de los 19, Itachi está a mediados de los 20. No masacre. Tiempos de paz en Konoha y el mundo ninja.

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** No es mío, sólo pedí prestado algunos personajes maravillosos por un tiempo.

* * *

**Diferencias no tan sutiles**

**~ Capítulo 5~**

_**(Clan Uchiha, Parte 2)**_

* * *

Sintiéndose entumecida y confusa, Hinata siguió a Itachi casi mecánicamente hasta su casa. Su mente daba vueltas al recordar que Naruto ni siquiera se había despedido de ella. Era como si hubiese olvidado por completo que ella existiese. Empezó a presentir que se estaba convirtiendo un patrón perturbador en su relación, últimamente.

Hinata analizó las últimas semanas; sabía que algo andaba mal en su relación con Naruto, pero por parte de ella; los viejos hábitos tardaban en morir y su cerebro automáticamente había comenzado a disculparse en nombre de Naruto. Se dijo así misma que él podía llegar a ser imprudente a veces, pero... también podía ser dulce y amable cuando quería, después de todo él siempre había sido su inspiración durante su infancia.

_Tal vez sólo sea necesario que se le enseñe a ser un poco más sensibl_e...

Ella suspiró y levantó la vista, frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de algo sobre Itachi. El símbolo del clan Uchiha en su espalda se mantenía casi en línea recta al caminar. Su andar normalmente liso y perfecto parecía apagado.

Casi se le figuraba, que él...estaba enojado. Pero ¿Por qué?

Itachi miraba al frente mientras se acercaba a la puerta principal. Ahora que se había calmado un poco, se dio cuenta de que fue buena la intervención de su madre cuando se ocupó de Naruto, o era seguro de que Itachi le daría al rubio una lección bien merecida sobre cómo tratar a las mujeres. (En su mente estaba excluyendo a las admiradoras, que eran una especie totalmente diferente de seres humanos y que no contaban.) La forma irreflexiva con la que Naruto trataba a Hinata era inexcusable y sólo confirmó su decisión de que ella no podía pertenecer al idiota.

Negando con la cabeza ligeramente, Itachi se dio cuenta de que definitivamente; no le agradaba Naruto. Él sabía que Naruto era muy leal a Konoha y a su hermano. Y como la mayoría de las personas en Konoha, él siempre había hecho previsiones por su falta de habilidades sociales y nunca dejó que sus modales torpes lo molestaran. Pero la forma en que había estado tratando a Hinata últimamente, era intolerable. Lo que no soportaba pensar, era como ella podía aguantarlo.

No quería entrar por ese terreno, sabía que ella era incluso tan inteligente como él, definitivamente el cerebro femenino era incomprensible para Itachi. Él ni siquiera iba a tratar de comprender las razones que Hinata tenía.

Al mirar hacia atrás para ver si lo seguía, vio que no estaba prestando atención a dónde iba y automáticamente puso una mano bajo su codo para guiarla.

"Relájate Hinata, te sentirás mejor después de asearte," le dijo con una voz carente de emoción; con calma.

"Gracias", respondió ella, agradecida por su consideración y tacto tranquilizador, que la sacó de la niebla emocional en la que había estado por dentro Sintiéndose un poco mejor lo vio abrir la puerta principal.

Hinata lo siguió por la casa a oscuras y vio como se acercó a encender una luz. Esperaba ver una habitación, pero al parpadear un par de veces, tan sólo vio un pasillo claro y muy largo.

Viendo que Itachi ya se dirigía al pasillo, Hinata nerviosamente comenzó a seguirlo y al sentir algo extraño que estaba pasando en la casa, activó su Byakugan.

"Um... ¿Itachi?" Ella le preguntó vacilante. "¿Por qué... tienes un genj…? ... ¡oh!"

Horrorizada, abrió los ojos en estado de shock mientras miraba fuera de la puerta del dormitorio de Itachi y contemplaba una escena casi de pesadilla; varios cuerpos de chicas adolescentes esparcidas por todo el pasillo.

Durante unos segundos, miró a los cuerpos y luego se volvió hacia él y sintió el impulso de huir, al sentirse preocupada por lo que veía.

De la nada, un par de ellas se retorcía y gemía, causando risa aliviada y nerviosa al darse cuenta de que no estaban muertas. Tomando una respiración larga y profunda, miró a Itachi que estaba formando sellos con las manos para liberar el genjutsu sobre la casa.

"Kai", dijo, y sintió el pulso de su chakra, observó el pasillo llano, en donde habían desaparecido aquellas muchachas, su verdadera casa apareció a la vista.

"¿Admiradoras?" Exclamó Hinata cuando hizo un gesto hacia el montón de chicas que se movían por los espasmos, aun dormidas.

"Sí", respondió sin inmutarse, aunque por dentro sonrió con tristeza, sabiendo que esas chicas nunca le molestarían de nuevo después de lo que acaban de ver.

Hinata le tocó el brazo suavemente, "De seguro tienes que tratar mucho con ellas ¿no?"

Suspirando con irritación, Itachi miró. "Sí".

Hinata miró el montón de chicas y no sintió en lo absoluto nada por ellas.

"Est-Estaba mal que ellas entraran de esta forma a tu casa...", le dijo con una pequeña cantidad de ira en su voz.

"Estoy de acuerdo", le dijo sin inmutarse, era una mejora el que no se molestará por cómo se enfrentó a ellas.

Pasando por encima de un par de chicas se acercó y abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

"Vamos, puedes usar mi ducha y pedir prestado algo de mi ropa", le dijo mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio.

Tras él, vacilante, Hinata se ruborizó un poco al estar ambos a solas en su habitación. Al mirar alrededor del cuarto, su boca se abrió anormalmente, al observar como estaba meticulosamente limpio y ordenado. Su cama estaba al ras del suelo, debajo del piso y sólo era necesario dar un paso hacia abajo para llegar. Su boca se torció cuando vio que todo estaba hecho con una fuerte precisión, al estilo militar.

Sonriendo para sí, divertida, estaba empezando a preguntarse si el padre de Itachi no era el único excéntrico en su familia. Mirando a su alrededor se dio cuenta de que nunca había visto una habitación más impecablemente limpia y ordenada en su vida.

De alguna manera en vez de parecer extraño, sus tendencias perfeccionistas le daban un parecer más humano para ella. Era tan brillante y talentoso, que pensó que era entrañable ver que también tenía demasiados defectos.

Itachi sacó algo de ropa de su armario y esperó los inevitables comentarios sobre cómo poner en orden o limpiar su habitación. A lo largo de la mayor parte de su vida, su familia se había burlado de su necesidad excesiva por la limpieza y el orden. Sus comentarios constantes sobre él, era una de las cosas que le llevó a construir su propia casa.

"Itachi, la... um, la habitación es muy bonita y limpia...", le dijo ella diplomáticamente con un brillo en sus ojos tímidos. "Te queda bien".

"Gracias", respondió con ironía mientras pensaba para sí mismo; que acababa de ser llamado maniático del orden por ella, de la forma más cortés.

Los labios de Hinata se arquearon mientras miraba su cara, hasta que se echó a reír mientras se miraban el uno al otro con gusto mutuo. Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos durante unos momentos antes de que Itachi comenzara a caminar hacia el baño y ella lo siguiera.

Entrando por la puerta, los ojos de Hinata se abrieron en un extraño agradecimiento aturdido. El baño era enorme y asombrosamente hermoso con una especie de estética zen. Había una enorme bañera de mármol, una ducha enorme y un sauna de cedro pequeño en la esquina. El techo estaba hecho de madera igual de cedro con grandes claraboyas integradas en dejar entrar la luz natural durante el día. Los pisos eran de baldosas naturales y piedras de pizarra.

"Es tan hermosa", le dijo con un toque de temor en su voz. Mirando como la veía, que ella lo detectó con una pequeña cantidad de orgullo por la forma en que estaba viendo su reacción hacía la habitación.

"Lo diseñaste tú mismo, ¿verdad?" Concluyó con una pequeña sonrisa a sabiendas.

"Sí," contestó bruscamente como si estuviese incómodo al compartir una parte de sí mismo que casi nadie más sabía.

"Eres muy talentoso Itachi," dijo Hinata con nostalgia al darse cuenta una vez más, cuán lejos su liga se encontraba. Era tan increíblemente dotado, en prácticamente todo lo que hacía, ¿cómo podría cualquier persona normal estar a la altura de él? Pensando en sus muchos defectos, sabía que nunca sería capaz de alcanzarlo.

Mirando por encima de él, de repente se sintió fuera de lugar en su "casa perfecta" al ir cubierta de vomito de bebe. Se quedó mirando al suelo, esperando que el saliera para poder tomar una ducha.

"Voy a ir a hacer un poco de té para nosotros", le dijo mientras comenzaba a salir y señaló un mueble largo. "Hay toallas ahí; Usa todo lo que necesites. Pon tu camisa en el cesto, la lavaré para dártela después."

Hinata lo vio mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él y rápidamente comenzó a pelar de forma desagradable con la camisa, para poder quitársela. Su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de disgusto cuando se dio cuenta de que el vómito había penetrado de su camisa hasta su sujetador. Al no tener más remedio que quitárselo sin, enjuagó ambos tan bien como pudo y los echó en el cesto.

Cuando abrió el cesto que vio uno de los uniformes de Itachi y se tapó la nariz cuando vio que estaba cubierto totalmente de sangre y otras manchas desagradables que ni siquiera podía empezar a reconocer.

Sonrió un poco para sí misma, sabiendo que él quería que ella viera que no era siempre tan perfecto y que _podía_ tener estos tipos de percances. _Bien por su parte._

Estaba empezando a darse cuenta con una claridad aterradora, que era alguien que podía llegar a gustarle mucho, tal vez incluso más que Naruto.

Su mente inmediatamente se rebeló ante la idea de que podría haber algo más entre ellos. Alguien tan brillante como Itachi se aburriría con ella incluso antes de empezar. A diferencia de Naruto que estaba necesitado sin medida, no sentía que tenía algo que ofrecerle a alguien tan talentoso, como él obviamente era.

Sin embargo ella no quisiera llegar a ser como una de sus ridículas fans, Hinata se dio cuenta de que ella _estaría_ renunciando a muchas cosas para poder ser su amiga y pasar tiempo con él y, sobre todo con su madre. Ambos tenían una manera de hacerla sentir que pertenecía, que les gustaba que estuviera por aquí.

La Señora Mikoto había tenido siempre un lugar especial en su corazón desde que era pequeña. Después de la muerte de su madre, era una de las personas que siempre cuidaba de ella y se aseguraba de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

Hinata sonrió suavemente mientras se ponía champú en el pelo, al recordar una cosa dulce que Mikoto había hecho por ella en el pasado. Fue poco después de que su madre hubiese muerto y casualmente había un encuentro de madre-hija social en el Club Garden de Konoha, donde su madre había sido miembro. Habían estado pensando en ir antes de que su madre, había enfermado y muerto. El día del evento, Mikoto se había presentado inesperadamente con un vestido lindo para ella y le pidió que fuera con ella, ya que ella tenía sólo muchachos terribles en casa y no quería ir sola.

Sus ojos empezaron a romperse al recordar cómo el año siguiente, Mikoto trató de llevarla de nuevo, pero su padre se negó a dejarla ir. Él le dijo a ella, que sería mejor ocuparse con entrenamiento en vez de una frivolidad inútil.

Después de eso, rara vez se la veía, pero Mikoto siempre hablaba con ella y la abrazaba cuando se reunían.

Suspirando para sí, deseaba que su padre le hubiese dejado pasar más tiempo con ella hasta que creció, así su infancia hubiese sido menos solitaria. Al menos tuvo a Kurenai-sensei para ayudarla a llenar el vacío.

Acabando de limpiarse, se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando mucho tiempo e Itachi estaba esperando por ella. Se apresuró a salir de la ducha y se vistió. Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas cuando vio los símbolos Uchiha, ardientes en la camisa azul oscuro. Había uno en la parte delantera y uno grande en la parte posterior.

Se puso la camisa, esperaba que cuando llegó a casa, su padre no notará lo que llevaba, o tendría la conferencia de su vida. Su padre no le gustaba en absoluto Fugaku Uchiha y la sola mención de su nombre lo exaltaba. Hinata siempre sintió que estaba un poco celoso de Fugaku; porque tenía dos hijos brillantes, mientras que él se había quedado con dos hijas y una de ellas (Hinata) era débil.

Curioseando por el baño, Hinata encontró un peine y un par de cintas para el pelo. Después de peinarse el cabello mojado y ponerlo en un moño, salió corriendo de la habitación. Cuando abrió la puerta de la entrada, vio que todas las chicas-fan se habían quitado y el camino estaba despejado.

Sacudió la cabeza y se rió para sus adentros, tenía que admitir que nunca se aburría cada vez que estaba cerca de la familia Uchiha. Pareciendo que siempre ocurría algo inesperado y emocionante.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo se dio cuenta de que los pisos fueron hechos con un material de bambú caro y raro. Parecía que el clan Uchiha y el mismo Itachi estaban muy bien acomodados, pero a diferencia de su clan, no parecía hacer tanto alarde.

Al oír el tintineo de metal, siguió el sonido hasta que vio la luz en la cocina. Cuando ella entró por la puerta vio a Itachi que estaba calentando una tetera y se estiraba para alcanzar unas tazas del armario. Cuando la oyó detrás de él se volvió a mirarla y el pulso de Hinata comenzó a acelerar por el rayo de calor que vio en sus ojos. Su garganta se secó mientras observaba como sus ojos se volvían casi posesivos, ya que poco a poco su vista viajó desde su rostro hasta el símbolo Uchiha, en la parte delantera de la camiseta.

Sintiéndose aturdida y confundida por la forma en la que la miraba, Hinata se aclaró la garganta nerviosamente. Empezó a relajarse mientras observaba como sus ojos cambian y se retiraban detrás de su muro de reserva fríamente cortés, que era su expresión normal a su alrededor.

Como Itachi se apartó de ella y sirvió té para ellos, se dio cuenta de que él la había asustado un poco al ver la forma como la miraba. Él había quedado un poco aturdido cuando la vio entrar vestida con su camisa con los símbolos Uchiha en ella, como si perteneciera a él. Para Itachi; parecía como si hubiera nacido para usarla.

Su sentido del honor le prohibía activamente perseguirla hasta que ella dejará al cabeza hueca de Naruto, sin embargo, eso no le impedía establecer algunos de sus planes en movimiento, mientras que él tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Itachi llevó sus tazas de té a la mesa y se sentó frente a ella.

"¿Te sientes mejor?" Él le preguntó mientras le entregaba una taza.

"Sí", le dijo con gratitud. Riendo en voz baja, no pudo resistir burlarse de él. "Me aseguré de limpiarme a mi misma."

La boca de Itachi se curvó ligeramente, contento de que ella estaba cada vez más a gusto con él. Mirando de reojo, vio que estaba admirando su cocina.

Se puso de pie y se pasó las manos ligeramente sobre las encimeras de granito duro.

"¿Quieres que te dé un paseo?" Él le preguntó educadamente, quería ser capaz de imaginarla en su mente en cada habitación de su casa.

"Me gustaría eso", le dijo en voz baja, con los ojos bajos, ocultando el deseo que sentía de poder ver toda su casa.

Como Hinata lo siguió por toda la casa, ella cayó definitivamente en amor con el diseño sencillo, pero elegante, que tenía la casa construida en la forma de un rectángulo grande, con la zona centro completamente vacío, excepto por un pequeño invernadero/atrapa sol en el centro del patio. Una cubierta de madera rodeaba el patio y señaló; que sería perfecto para el entretenimiento de grandes cantidades de personas.

El interior de la casa estaba en silencio, era elegante y construido con materiales costosos, pero casi completamente vacío. Mikoto estaba en lo cierto, que parecía que nadie viviese ahí. Mirando el pasillo que conectaba a todas las salas de juntas, sólo podía imaginar en su mente a un pequeño niño de pelo oscuro andando en moto a su alrededor en círculos como en una pista de carreras. Sonriendo con tristeza a sí misma, pensó que probablemente no se le permitiría pasar porque tenía la sensación de que Itachi era tan obsesivo con sus pisos de bambú como su padre estaba con su hierba. Ellos fueron encerados dándoles un brillo perfectamente brillante, casi sin marcas en ellos.

Después de que él la llevó a una habitación vacía, Hinata tenía la necesidad de preguntarle.

"Umm Itachi... ¿Cómo es que no tienes ningún mueble en tu casa?"

Encogiéndose de hombros un poco, él la miró sin inmutarse.

"Casi nunca estoy aquí, la mayoría de las veces que vengo aquí, sólo es para dormir y para ir a casa de mis padres a comer." Él la miró y vio mentalmente la decoración de su casa, al igual que él esperaba que ella lo haría.

"Bueno... tal vez deberías dejar que tu madre decorará para ti, ella tiene un gusto excelente", espetó Hinata con nostalgia pensando que era extraño, que él al tener una hermosa casa así; ni siquiera pensara en proporcionarla. Le parecía algo malo.

Allí de pie, mirando por la ventana, Itachi la miró por el rabillo del ojo y vio que miraba a su alrededor en busca de la habitación. Él se alegró de ver que la zanahoria que había colgado en frente de ella estaba trabajando.

"Voy a considerarlo", le dijo con una voz cuidadosamente sin compromiso.

Hinata se mordió el labio mientras trataba de impulsar todo su coraje para preguntarle si podía ayudarlo a decorar su casa, cuando de repente salió de la habitación y le pidió que lo siguiera.

"Tengo algo para ti." Le oyó decir mientras lo seguía a la cocina. Hinata sentía un poco confundida y emocionada al verlo caminar a través de la cocina y sacar un bloc de notas (del tamaño de una gran plataforma de Steno) para entregárselo a ella.

Curiosa, Hinata miró con los ojos muy abiertos desde el bloc de notas hasta su cara.

Casi por casualidad, Itachi lo abrió y se lo mostró.

"Estas son las notas que tomé cuando estaba cursando la formación médica", le dijo bruscamente, volteando hacia el final del libro, se refirió a otra área. "En la parte de atrás, he incluido una formación avanzada en la manipulación de chakra. Pensé que podría serte de utilidad."

Hinata miró el libro en sus manos y casi se sentía desgarrar. No sólo era el único que se acordaba de que estaba tomando un curso de formación médica, sino que también estaba ayudando para que pudiera pasar.

Sintiéndose un poco ahogada, Hinata lo miró con gratitud brillando en los ojos.

"Arigato Itachi," dijo ella cuando pudo volver a hablar.

"De nada Hinata", respondió Itachi con cortesía a distancia. Dentro de él se alegró de su don, se acercó tan bien con ella, él podía recitar por completo el otro día en el almuerzo cuando ella le habló de lo mucho que significaba para ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron mientras miraba a través del libro, ella se alegró al ver cómo las notas detalladas describían los jutsus. Podría haber llorado al ver lo bien que sus notas explicaban cada técnica.

Tan absorta en la lectura de las notas, Hinata ni siquiera oyó a Itachi cuando se plantó delante de ella y cerró el cuaderno.

"Vamos Hinata, puedes estudiar después", le dijo con firmeza.

Hinata lo miró y se le cortó la respiración en la garganta por lo cerca que estaba de ella. Comenzándose a sentir un poco caliente, dio un pequeño paso atrás de él y mentalmente se reprendió por actuar como un abanico de chicas a su alrededor.

"Voy a llevarte a casa ahora", le dijo mientras empezaba a apagar las luces.

Cuando salió a la calle y se puso sus sandalias, Hinata notó que la fiesta estaba todavía en curso. Esperaba que él la dejara quedarse un poco más, ya que parecía tan acogedor y festivo en la noche con antorchas y linternas de papel de colores, que colgaban por encima de ellos en los postes.

"Um Itachi... ¿Te importa si me quedo un poco más?", le preguntó tímidamente.

Asintiendo con consentimiento, puso su mano bajo su codo y la condujo por el sendero. Hinata se sintió mucho mejor ahora de lo que lo hizo cuando entró por ese camino antes. Ella estaba mucho más limpia y se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo a Naruto y la forma en la que la había tratado anteriormente.

Hinata miró la camisa que llevaba el símbolo Uchiha, ardiendo brillantemente en la parte frontal y posterior de la misma y comenzó a sentir que llamaba un poco la atención. _Tal vez debería dejar que me lleve a casa ahora_, se dijo a sí misma con nerviosismo.

Sintiendo su nerviosismo, Itachi puso su mano alrededor de la de ella y tiró de ella.

Hinata siguió tras él y miró sus manos unidas y se sintió confundida.

"¿Te gusta el dango?" Le preguntó con una voz cuidadosamente neutra.

"Sí," respondió Hinata con una voz ligeramente aliviada cuando vio que no había nada parecido, a una actitud de amante hacia ella, probablemente estaba simplemente asegurándose de que no se perdía entre la multitud.

Sonriendo un poco con tristeza, cómo lo imaginario que estaba siendo de él, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que mucha gente a sus costados había dejado de hablar y les miraba abiertamente.

_¡Oh no! Ellos piensan que somos pareja,_ pensó por el aspecto que la gente les daba.

"No haga caso de ellos Hinata, no es nada", le dijo Itachi antes de retirar su mano de la de ella, acaparándose de un par de dangos al pegarse en una gran mesa de comida.

Hinata miró a su alrededor y empezó a relajarse de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que la gente había dejado de mirarlos y el zumbido de las conversaciones comenzaron a poner en marcha de nuevo.

"Gracias Itachi," le dijo mientras tomaba un palo de él. Al llegar a la fuente tomó otro y le sonrió. "Me gusta mucho el dango".

Al ver que tenía hambre recibió una placa del extremo de la mesa y comenzó a acumular alimentos en el. Hinata le sonrió cuando lo vio agarrando un puñado de galletas de almendra en él. También eran una de sus favoritas.

Hinata tomó el plato de él e Itachi llevó sus bebidas mientras caminaban por el muelle. Itachi observó que la fiesta estaba empezando a ponerse un poco ruidosa, por el alcohol que se consumía, no quería que ella se sometiera a los comentarios inevitables; sobre los dos de ellos juntos.

Caminando por el muelle y mirando por encima del agua, Hinata sintió que la noche tenía una sensación casi mágica. El agua brillaba bajo la luz de la luna y el brillo de los faroles colgados alrededor del muelle bailaban por las olas.

"Es hermoso aquí afuera", le dijo ella, al quitarse las sandalias y dejaba caer sus pies sobre el muelle.

"Lo es," él dijo estando de acuerdo con ella. Siguiendo su ejemplo, se quitó sus sandalias y sus pies colgaron por la borda. Sonrió irónicamente a sí mismo pensando en la última vez que lo había hecho, tenía diez años.

Itachi se acercó y puso el plato de comida entre ellos. Comieron en un silencio sociable.

Hinata miró hacia la derecha de la orilla y vio a algunos jóvenes que practican su jutsu de fuego.

Itachi vio la dirección de su mirada y se inclinó hacia ella un poco.

"En mi clan se considera un rito de paso para lograr el dominio sobre nuestro jutsu de fuego", le explicó. Con vista a los niños, vio como uno de ellos establecía un arbusto en llamas junto a uno de los ancianos, los cuales les estaban enseñándoles el jutsu.

Hinata rió mientras veía al adulto con ellos, que se apresuraba a apagarlo con un poco de agua del lago.

Mirando a Hinata, Itachi se hizo aún más convencido de que pertenecía ahí con él. Se dio cuenta de que se sentía más relajado estando cerca de ella de lo que tenía en mucho tiempo con alguien. Viendo hacia atrás, a los niños que practican el jutsu de fuego, que quemaban el arbusto; le recordó un poco a su pasado y el de Sasuke.

"Una vez, cuando Sasuke era más joven, entrenó muy duro, tanto que después se fue a la cama y mientras dormía realizó el jutsu en su sueño y dejó la habitación en llamas", le dijo de la nada mientras miraba por encima del agua y recordaba el evento.

Una risa ahogada se le escapó a Hinata y se llevó la mano a la boca al imaginarse a un joven Sasuke incendiando accidentalmente su dormitorio.

"¿Alguna vez hiciste eso cuando eras niño, Itachi?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa iluminando su rostro feliz, de inmediato se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al ver pasar una sombra oscura sobre los ojos de Itachi ante la mención de su infancia.

Hinata lo miró y se dio cuenta que al igual que ella, no debió de haber tenido la más feliz de las infancias. Ella había perdido a su madre y tuvo que lidiar con su padre y todas las presiones de ser la heredera del clan mientras crecía.

Viendo a Itachi, se preguntó lo que él había pasado en su infancia. Su corazón se estrujó, cuando se dio cuenta que tenía que haber sido algo muy malo.

Hinata tomó su mano y él la miró. Se relajó un poco cuando vio que la tristeza había desaparecido de su rostro.

"No, nunca puse mi cuarto en llamas", le dijo con calma como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido los últimos momentos. "Pero hace unos años, Sasuke y yo tuvimos una pelea e incineramos el césped de nuestro padre."

Una risa horrorizada se le escapó, cuando supo de inmediato que la respuesta de su padre, tuvo que haber sido espantosa. La misma idea, la hizo doblegarse más de la risa. Cuando pudo hablar de nuevo, le preguntó: "¿Qué hizo tu padre cuando vio que el césped estaba destruido?"

Itachi la miró y la comisura de sus labios en tiró una sonrisa.

"Sasuke vino a quedarse en mi casa por unos meses hasta que se calmó", le dijo simplemente.

Hinata apenas podía imaginarse todo eso en la cabeza y sonrió alegremente hacia él.

* * *

Detrás de ellos, en una de las tiendas de campaña, Mikoto los observaba en el muelle casi delirante; con sorpresa y alegría. Su tieso y brillante hijo, había hecho reír a una chica. Ella no lo podía creer. Era un milagro, sonrió con suficiencia a sí misma, sabiendo que desde el principio ella sabía que eran el uno para el otro.

_Muy bien cariño_. Le dijo mentalmente a Itachi mientras lo miraba.

"¡Oh, no!" Ella gimió en voz alta al ver a su marido dar zancadas hacia el muelle, mirándose furioso. Empezó a correr hacia ellos para intervenir, cuando se detuvo y levantó las manos en relieve alegre y levantó los ojos hasta el cielo al ver a un miembro ANBU aparecer de repente detrás de su hijo.

"¡Gracias, Kami!" Ella dijo con gratitud mientras miraba a su marido dejarlos en paz.

Riendo con alivio loco, corrió hacia Fugaku, adivinó que todas esas visitas al santuario últimamente, habían sido rentables. Antes de que fuese a donde estaba su marido, vio como Itachi se disipaba y Hinata se ponía de pie y comenzaba a ponerse sus sandalias.

Mikoto miró a su alrededor y se encontró con Sasuke hablando con Shisui. En la captura de sus ojos, ella le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Cuando él se acercó a ella, le dijo con urgencia.

"Sasuke, necesito que te acompañes a Hinata a su casa. Itachi tuvo que ir a ver al Hokage y no puede hacerlo."

"Lo que sea", le dijo con voz aburrida. La fiesta se estaba volviendo molesta como el infierno, con todo el mundo tratando de llegar a conectarlo con sus hijas. Casi estaba agradecido por la oportunidad de escapar.

"Yo voy a ir a calmar las cosas con tu padre, necesito dirigir su objetivo fuera de ella." Le dijo mientras se apresuraba a Fugaku, que fruncía el ceño a Hinata, al alejarse ella del muelle.

Estrechando sus ojos mientras miraba a su esposo, Mikoto le advirtió a Fugaku con los dientes apretados cuando lo alcanzó.

"Si dices una palabra significativa para ella, haré tu vida un infierno en esta tierra."

Fugaku miró a su esposa y apretó la mano en un puño en señal de frustración.

"¡Le dije que no Hyuuga maldita sea! ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ir en mi contra Mikoto?" Le dijo con voz frustrada cuando exhaló un suspiro largo y profundo.

Mikoto, siempre manteniendo la paz en la familia, puso su mano suavemente sobre sus puños cerrados hacia arriba. "Ella lo hace feliz, querido. ¿No los vistes juntos?"

Fugaku suspiró y casi se derrumbó, luego la cara arrogante de Hiashi apareció ante él y sus labios comenzaron a apretarse ominosamente.

"No me importa Mikoto, no voy a tener al culo de Hyuuga como pariente".

Mikoto negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose con ganas de pegarle por ser tan idiota egoísta. "Entonces, perderás a tu hijo", le dijo ella con una mirada que le decía que era mejor permanecer lo más lejos posible de ella hasta que se fuera.

"Tsk, todavía tengo a Sasuke," Le dijo cruelmente y pisoteó hacia su garaje.

Poniendo sus manos en su cara, Mikoto respiró profundamente para relajarse. A veces, tratar con esos hombres cabezones en su familia la llevaba realmente a la locura. Caminando fuera, volvió a la fiesta para encontrar algo que comer de chocolate.

* * *

"Mi madre dice que estoy acompañándote a casa", dijo Sasuke a Hinata con muy poco entusiasmo cuando la alcanzó.

"Um, bien," le dijo sabiendo que Mikoto no la dejaría ir sola a casa a pie, por lo que no optó por discutir con él.

Mientras caminaban en silencio, Hinata lo miró mientras recordaba algo de antes.

"Um, ¿cómo lo esta haciendo el pequeño Naoki?" Ella le preguntó con preocupación en sus ojos.

Sasuke hizo un ruido irritado. "Él está enfermo, Shisui olvidó de decirle a cualquiera de nosotros que tenía gripe".

"¡Dios mío, pobre bebe!", respondió Hinata inmediatamente preocupada.

"Él está bien, Hinata," le dijo y sonrió un poco al recordar cómo Shisui se rió cuando le dijo lo que pasó. Sacudiendo la cabeza con disgusto, Sasuke se dio cuenta de que Shisui aún estaba tratando de juntar con alguien a su hermano_. Patético_ .

Observando por encima de Hinata caminar bajo un farol, Sasuke notó el cuaderno en su mano. Curioso, al no verla llegar con él cuando llegó por primera vez a la fiesta con Naruto.

"¿Qué hay en el cuaderno?" Él le preguntó.

Hinata se sonrojó ligeramente, "Oh, Itachi me dio algunas notas que tomó de cuando pasó por la formación médica".

Sasuke puso los ojos, ante la gran mentira friolera que su hermano le había dicho. Itachi nunca tuvo que tomar notas acerca de cualquier cosa; se acordaba de todo en perfecto detalle después de sólo oírlo una vez. Era casi lo mismo por él, pero la memoria de Itachi era incluso mayor que la suyo.

"¿Te importa si lo veo?" Sasuke le preguntó y ella se lo entregó.

Parándose bajo un farol, Sasuke escaneó a través de el y rápidamente encontró todos los conocimientos médicos en el mismo. Sorprendentemente, había una gran cantidad de cosas las cuales el no sabía nada.

A medida que se acercaba al final, su boca se curvó ligeramente; al descubrir algo acerca de los diagramas que su hermano sacaba de allí. Al principio, pensó que eran imágenes que estaban mal dibujadas, para después ver las letras ocultas en ellas.

Su hermano había codificado un mensaje oculto para ella, pero que sólo sería realmente obvio para alguien como él, o tal vez alguien bueno en romper códigos como Shikamaru. Para una persona normal, como Hinata probablemente tomaría unos días, ya que Itachi le había dejado un símbolo que era una anomalía evidente para llamar su atención y asegurarse de que ella lo viera. Entonces tendría que averiguar el resto.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, estaba deseando arrasar el infierno con su hermano cuando lo viera mañana. Mientras le devolvía el cuaderno se calmó un poco al darse cuenta de lo mucho que su hermano se preocupaba por Hinata. Al mirarla mientras abrazaba el cuaderno contra su pecho, decidió que era hora de decirle la verdad.

"Hinata, tengo que decirte algo," Sasuke le dijo seriamente justo antes de llegar a la puerta del recinto de su clan.

"¿Sí, Sasuke?" Ella dijo, lo miraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido a causa de su tono solemne.

"El Dobe ha estado tratando de romper contigo desde hace un par de semanas", admitió y le observó mientras ella palideció, tan sólo esperaba que no se desmayara en él.

"No quería herir tus sentimientos cuando se enteró de que te gustaba, así que decidió salir contigo y hacerte romper con él", le dijo sin rodeos, poniendo su mano en su hombro de forma sorprendentemente suave.

Profundamente avergonzada y sorprendida a la vez, Hinata puso su rostro entre sus manos y sintió ganas de gritar ante lo estúpida que había sido. _¿Por qué no me lo dijo en un primer momento?_ Toda la situación la hizo sentirse mal del estómago.

"Todavía le gusta Sakura," dijo en voz baja, su declaración sonó más a afirmación que a pregunta.

"Sí", respondió simplemente y la vio contener sus emociones con serena dignidad, se dio cuenta de que su madre tenía razón, ella se adaptaba perfectamente a su hermano en muchas maneras.

Hinata miró a Sasuke agradecida que él le había dicho la verdad. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo Naruto iba a encadenarla, antes de que él le contara lo que estaba haciendo.

Al exhalar una respiración entrecortada, ella recompuso.

"G-gracias... por s-ser honesto conmigo, Sasuke. Voy a hablar con Naruto mañana", le dijo ella con una reverencia cortés, antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo hacía la puerta.

Hinata era una ruina emocional cuando entró a la casa. Poniendo sus manos sobre su cara empezó a correr por el pasillo, cuando la voz airada de su padre la dejó en seco.

"¡Hinata, ven aquí y explícame por qué estas usando _ese símbolo _dentro de mi casa!"

* * *

**_Nota del autor_**_ :_ Este capítulo fue largo, pero ocurrieron muchas cosas en el. Tengo gran parte del próximo capítulo; ya está escrito y lo publicare mañana o al día siguiente, si me das respuestas suficientes. Mi objetivo es terminar esta historia a finales del mes de febrero, ya que vincula al Día de San Valentín. Para todos ustedes que me ha dejado su opinión, muchas gracias, he estado sintiendo un poco quemado últimamente y todos ustedes me motivó a terminar este capítulo.

**Alerta Manga** : (spoiler) (Gracias a TsukiyoUchiha por dejarme saber que el nuevo manga estaba listo. Estoy contenta de que Sakura (puta) no estaba en el cuadro grande y, Kakashi apareció, Naruto probablemente se mostrará al lado y empezar a llorar como una niña o tal vez probará su nuevo desmayo-jutsu LOL. ¡Qué pasada! De todos modos, si alguno de ustedes quiere hablar sobre el nuevo manga, por favor, no dude en dejarme un pm. Gracias.

* * *

_**¡Hola :D! Soy una ingrata, lo sé :'( Juro que no toda la culpa es mía; la escuela es una come-tiempo TT. Este capítulo es uno de los que me pusieron la piel de gallina la segunda vez que lo leí asjfksjfsf aquí empieza Itachi a encarar a Hinata de frente :3 En serio que amo este fic 3! Pasen por el perfil de Darth-Taisha, tiene asombrosas historias que están esperando por ti :) También quisiera ofrecerle una disculpa a mi amiga Amber (la autora) por retrasarme bastante :S Lo siento, ¡'ttebayo! **_

_**A: dniizz, poor. , lombriz, Ro0w'z, Gally, juli, mika-chan, starsolf, Kalzx, lady-darkness-chan, Ross Namikaze, Okashira janet, Laaulyy, Azusa Hirasawa, amyliz vol voo, Guest, Magic ann lov, LULIBELA, tokiro,Kalzx, tenshihinata, nanami, MandY, y por supuesto Darth-Taisha. Gracias por leer esta traducción, les agradezco haberse tomado la molestia en comentar, después de todo esta historia es exclusivamente para su deleite :D (Jajaja dramática me dicen :P)  
**_

_**¡Sayo!**_

_**PD. Disculpen si hay alguna incoherencia allá arriba, a veces se me va la onda...y feo D: Si la notan me la dicen para que lo corrija :)**_


End file.
